


What If Whatever Ships Are Here

by spring_rain294



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Hiking, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Apartments, Arm Wrestling, Bar, Blood, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Challenge Response, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Cliche, College AU, Concentration Camps, Dabbing, Dark Comedy, Diving Recieve, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Fertilizer, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Gore, Happy, Harassment, Headcanon, Help, Hiking, Hinata as Deku, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Innocence, Iwaizumi as Dabi, Kageyama as Todoroki, Kinda Erotic, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Lols, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Mature Edit, Midnight, Milk, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Nightouts, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Other, Peace Offering, Picking Up, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, Suga as Kurogiri, Tanaka as Twice, Teasing, Tosses, Training Camp, Tsukki as Shigaraki, University, Villains, What-If, Wrestling, Yachi as aToga, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, after graduation, bad boy, band au, barbeque, basket, bnha - Freeform, dab, dorks everywhere, ganster, kitchen, lit, setter squad, the captains - Freeform, villain AU, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_rain294/pseuds/spring_rain294
Summary: Collection closed guys!





	1. 1.) SugaNatsu : Butterfly

_Sugawara Koushi, at the age of 30, not married._

He was worried of not having a family of his own. All of his highschool friends were so happy with their lives. He guesses that the right one is just one the corner. Maybe until he bumped an office mate, dropped her things and they picked it up. As he raises his vision, the lady reminded him of Hinata. 

"Hinata..." Sugawara mumbled as he handed over the things. 

"I'm sorry about bumping you, Sir." She hustled and pampered herself by arranging the collar of her office blouse. 

"Um... What is your name?" He asked. 

"Eh? It's Hinata Natsu." She answers. 

_Oh, its.... What?_

"Do you have a relative named Hinata Shōyou?" He asks curiously. 

"He is my older brother."

"I see, its nice meeting you, Hinata." He says while offering a hand shake. 

"Please call me Natsu. It's pretty convenient since my brother is pretty popular as a volleyball player so..." She explains, shaking hands. 

"Ahh, please tell him to do his best as always, from me."

 "Sir, what's your name?" She asks with an amused look.

"Sugawara Koushi, his senpai." He says with a smile.

"Ah! You're the widowed higher up!" She exclaims.

"I'm not widowed! I'm not yet married!" He says while covering her mouth.

"Yeah, you look like an old man with that look." She sneers and drags him to her desk.

"What will you do?" He asks confusingly. 

"May I?" She asks holding a comb. He silently gave a nod and waited for the outcome. She brushed his hair all towards the left side and made a curve out of it.

"Ta! Da! Your hair won't split into half like a butterfly. Sir, you look good." She says satisfied with he outcome. 

_Well, I guess so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DM me in Instagram if you want to add more HC'S : @saki_sophia  
> No instagram? Send via mail: sophiabusque@gmail.com


	2. 2.) KuroSuga: Naptime

"Babe, want some coffee?" Kuroo asked while sitting on his side. Suga rests his head on top of the paper works piled up on his desk. 

"Nah..." He answered with a yawn. He blinked his eyes not to fall asleep during break time.

"You'll fall asleep at this rate, old man." Kuroo sneers and leans his back, gulped down the iced coffee. He watched Suga drool for the drink. 

"What?" Suga asked with a glare, he tells him to go away. 

"Hungry?" Kuroo asked and handed a burger. 

"Grab a damn Snickers" He grins and turns his head. 

"Babe, why so angry?"

There was no response until he asks him to wake him up when the break time is over. He snores afterwards that gave Kuroo a shock. His mind stormed out with many thoughts. 

_How fast can he fall asleep?! Maybe he didn't sleep last night? Or he did an overtime until now? Maybe he is too tired for this office work? I guess that he stayed up all night. But he texted me that he is going to sleep by 9. Maybe that was a lie? Baby what happened?_

He carefully stroked his platinum hair not to wake him up. He checks for any eye bags looming under those amber eyes, but nah, no traces. He is simply tired, that's all. 

He ate the burger and finished up the iced coffee, grabbing few notes from the notepad writing "Drink this" and posted it on another coffee cup. 

"Watching you makes me want to sleep also." He mumbled, until a voice interrupted.

"Kuroo-kun, isn't Sugawara-san so cute while sleeping?" She says and takes a pic of him. 

"I agree, he looks like a baby." Another office mate giggled while looking at him.

"Aww, I want to keep him in an anecdote." She fawned over.

"Won't you wake him up instead?" He asked,  worried for his sleep.

"It's fine, we're just passing by his table." She said and walked ahead. 

He smirks  and mumbles at himself: "So precious." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	3. 3.) IwaKen: Lost Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn Kenma into a calico cat?

_Hajime picks up a stray calico cat and takes the cat into his apartment. He fed him and slept with the cat on his side._

He wakes up with a tingle of hair on his ear. Hajime sees a blonde hair on his side. He jumps out of his bed along with his blanket to reveal the weird hair.

He saw a naked man, with long pudding blonde hair, and a face so dirty like it came from slums. 

"Hey! How did you get in here?!" He screamed and shook the thin body lightly.

"Mmm...." He groaned and waked up...

"Answer me!" He hissed and grinned angrily.

"Meow?" He said and got up, licking his hands and combing his hair with it.

"Gross..." He mumbles and let the guy go. He watched him slowly turned into a calico cat and it spoke.

"Hooman, I'm hungry. If you feed me I'll"  turn into a hooman." 

"What?!" He gasped and dramatically walked unto the wall and bumped himself. 

"This is not a dream, my forehead hurts af." He blatantly realized. 

"Hooman, I hate water, don't wash me." 

He abruptly turns his head and carried the cat into the bathroom and threw it into the bathtub, letting it jump to him and scratch his face. 

"NO!" The cat screams as Hajime forces it into the water. As he drowns it, it turned into a man, resting on the bath tub like a king. 

"Hey, please cut my hair." He asked.

"Of course." Hajime smirks and grabs a razor, giving him a proper under cut hairstyle that clearly showed his manliness. The cat smiled and said, "I'm Kenma."

"I'll keep you, kitty." Hajime says softly and pats his hair. He turns into a cat and scratched his face once again that made him scream in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	4. 4.) OiLev: Summer Time

Oikawa attended a volleyball camp in Tokyo by himself. He wanted to know more players when he steps up to his college days. As the camp started their random team picking, he noticed this tall and silver haired guy that is simply annoying.

"Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai in Miyagi, 3rd year, setter. It's nice to play with you all." He introduced. They nodded without knowing the demon inside him.

"Haiba Lev from Nekoma Highschool in Tokyo, 1st year, ACE, middle blocker." He proudly stated with a confident smile.

"Oya boya, you're an ace?" A guy stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

Oikawa didn't cared about others, as he was thinking how to toss to strangers.

"Well then, let's have Oikawa-san to be our setter."

"Oh sure." He replied with a smile. As they entered the court, Oikawa was placed after the server. So it means he will be the last one serving before the rotation fully rotates.

As they started, Oikawa was finding his rythm to be one of the team. As he unifies them before he serves, he notices that they are few good opponent receivers.

After few spikes in, they were in lead.

"Oikawa, serve." The libero said. He caressed the ball in his hands after making it bounce thrice. Doing the serve toss, he thought that it will feel good and went for the hardest spike. A loud boom interrupted all the games.

"Woah..." Lev fawned, he never saw a serve as hard as that. Not like Ubugawa servers or even Bokuto-san. It was far harder than Kageyama and Asahi.

Everyone was keeping an eye on Oikawa during the camp. They merely received his serves over the net than to the head of the setter.

"Oikawa-saaaan! Please teach me how to serve like that!" Lev called during the break. Oilawa flinched, he had flashbacks of Kageyama asking to teach him how to serve.

"If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks." He sneered.

"Eh?"

"Lev right? Lev-chan your spikes are like whip."

"Ah! That's what Hinata said to me! Do you know him Oikawa-san? From Karasuno Highschool?"

"Chibi-chan? He's a monster. How did you know him?"

"We practiced together during summer."

"I see." He sighed, seems like Karasuno got some credentials for free practice.

"Oikawa-san, your tosses are different, it is easy to hit."

"Hmm? What about your setter?"

"He is having a hard time. When I go time lag attack, I can't hit it." He frowned.

"Because you didn't told him." He answered and drank more water.

"Geh."

They continued practicing sets of their own. Well maybe they were enjoying each other's company.

"Lev-chan, try doing a broad spike."

"Yes!"

Oikawa got fond of him, well maybe making another kouhai isn't bad like Tobio-chan whose chasing after his titles.

As the camp approached to its end, Oikawa asked for Lev's number. He gave it with a smile and told him to mail everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	5. 5.) TenAka: Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST  
> I think this fits BokuAka more than TenAka

_"It was nice having you by my side"_ Akaashi wrote in the Polaroid, containing their smile of Tendou. He was leaving the country for an arrange marriage abroad, but he didn't told Tendou about that. 

He lifted the handle of the suitcase, taking the last peek of his dozing boyfriend, savoring the last moment. He marched through the door without any hesitation to stay. He left without saying a word.

Tendou woke up and saw that Akaashi is not there by his side. He sat on the bed, looking around and saw the note with the picture. He jumped in surprise, looked for his shoes: missing.

His clothes:nothing was in the cabinet.

His backpack: absent.

His camera: not there.

Finally his last resort, the box he saw under Akaashi's clothes. 

_"Satori-san, I know you saw the red small box in my clothes. If ever the box is missing, I'm dead."_

Tendō curled up, hugging the photo and the note of his chest. He knows that Keiji keeps his word. He was a man of one word. 

_'Keiji, this is unfair I just saw you yesterday on your phone talking to someone and now you've left me?! Please come back.'_

He couldn't do anything, he grabbed his phone and called but he was out of coverage. He tried chasing him on the airport, asking the attendant if ever any passenger was to board for flight named Akaashi Keiji. He got a reply: 

"Sir, the plane is still on board."

He hustled and ran looking left and right for any traces of that man. He saw him, marching towards the plane he was about to board.

"Keiji!" He screamed and hugged him on his back.

"Excuse me? Sir?" An unknown voice was heard. It's not him.  

"I'm sorry." He said and left still marking a glare for any guy he meet.He was slowly walking, thinking that he might see him. He pauses, looking back and walks again. Until he didn't noticed that he was crying, he was heartbroken and he regrets everything.

"Satori." A familiar voice called. He looked up and went searching for it, and he saw him, going inside the plane and watched the door close. 

It was a shame for him not to hear any words or explanation. He walked outside the airport and crouched on the bench under a tree. Biting his lower lip in regret, tears still gushing on his eyes. 

_"Please, tell me why..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	6. 6.) SugaKiyo: Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have this friend that was nervous during promenade and I made a HC about it.

He was nervous, since he wasn't able to ask for her to be his last dance. Aya asked him to be his partner instead since the guy she likes was already taken. They agreed and took their first dance. But now, he is in front of her, nerve-wrecked, stuttering and wants to throw up.

"Shimizu..." He mumbled. He can't think of anything, his hands are shaking.

"What is it, Sugawara?"

"Uh... you look good on that dress..."

"Uhh... thanks. Is that all?" She asked promptly. She was also nerve wrecked. But she doesn't want to leak those feelings.

"Will you... dance with me?" He breathed out. He was relieved to say it calmly yet nervous for the reply. She smiled and sighed in relief. For the sake of the man she likes, she agreed with a slight smile.

He blushed, knowing that smile he rarely sees was for him. But he knows that she's satisfied with the invitation. He took her right hand to the dance floor.

"Woah, he really had courage to do that." Daichi said with Yui on his side at their table.

"Hahaha, he was nerve wrecked yesterday and he was yapping and yelling on what do." Yui snickered. They giggled and Daichi asked her to dance with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	7. 7.) SugaYachi: Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this cause I saw them together during s2 ep13 22:12  
> Just imagine how Suga calls Yachi 'Hitoka' is so cute. Im an idiot.

"Hitoka?" Suga called as he entered the house carrying the goods for Yachi's errands.

"Kōshi, you're on time!" She said while running through him with a dirty apron. He handed the goods and she checked it. She went back to the kitchen and continued her business.

Suga was catching his breath after running through the errand. He rested on the couch still huffing.

"Koshi thank you!" Yachi said loudly as she turned off the boiling pot.

"Yeah, no problem..." He mumbled and drifted to sleep.

Yachi was hustling making the dough and tried to peek to her husband. He is asleep, oh well who ever wants to go back to sleep after being disturbed by his wife who is rattling by 6am.

She prepared the whipped icing and managed to bake the dough. Stirring the caramel on the pot and tasted a bit. She chopped some strawberries and blueberries for the design. She looked for the icing pipe and the spatula to start glazing the cake.

She continued until everything is set up with the rose-shape icing surrounded the corners of the cake. Aligning the strawberries that are crawling to the center. She assembled a blueberry pyramid on the center and started pouring the caramel glaze.

She peeked once again, seeing him asleep makes her in ease. She picked up the candle sitting on the corner of the sink and placed it in the middle of the cake and tingled a flame.  
  
"Koshi, wake up." She gently called and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm?" He groaned and stretched up as Yachi went back to the kitchen and brought the cake to him.

"Happy Anniversary, my love." She said sweetly. He smiled and brought out something from his pocket. "Turn around."

She turned around and saw a locket was worn for her. She was overwhelmed and maybe the happiest person in the world. She turned around and they blew the candle. He gave her a kiss around her face and said.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	8. 8.) OiAzu and AsaNoya: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa × Asahi ship requested by my close friend. We were debating what will be the ship name if it's OiAsa or OiAzu. Personally OiAzu seems much nicer than OiAsa. SUPER ANGST. Sorry for late upload. Peace.

Asahi was pacing around Nishinoya for minutes. He was uneasy, somehow nervous, really nervous.

"Asahi-san, 5 more minutes is left, won't you go to the meeting place?" Nishinoya reminded while chomping ice popsicles.

They are sitting at a park's bench, waiting for Oikawa to come because he will be saying something. Asahi doesn't have the clue to what his boyfriend will say.

"Don't you trust him, Asahi-san?" The lad asked while swaying his legs. He was clueless to what they will be meeting or discussing.

"It's not like that, I mean we've been for 2 years but his is different, there is no special occasion and it is so sudden, I wonder what would it be?"

"Asahi-san, there he is... Well, I'll be buying more ice pops." Noya took his exit in the scene. Asahi stood up and met with Oikawa that is _uneasy_.

"Asahi..." Oikawa deeply called, he bit his lip and looked down. It took him seconds to continue his words.

"Tooru, what is it?" He spoke and reached for his hand. It wasn't the typical, extrovert guy he loved. It was someone else.

"Let's stop _this_." Tooru said boldly. Asahi was speechless, he was lost and dumb founded. It was a stab in his heart that killed him.

"Wha- what shall we stop?" He reaffirmed his suspicion of break up.

"Our relationship." Tooru said and he made up in his mind to tell him excuses instead of the truth.

"Wha- what is wrong?! Is it be-because you love someone else? Is it because my love is not enough? What... what is wrong?" Asahi started to whimper and sob. He didn't expected this break-up. But Tooru turned his back, and never said a word.

Nishinoya saw this, he saw Asahi cried being left out. He dropped his ice pops, not expecting how it hurts to see Asahi cry and beg. He tried to comfort him, but Tooru was just standing there.

"Yuu, you know why..." Tooru whispered and left with tears falling from his eyes. They left the park without any word. But Noya knows why, without him distracting Asahi to chase Tooru and ask again, he knows.

***

For a month, Asahi was home-sick, but he didn't want to go out and see the world. Noya approached him and told him come with him to the cemetery, to pay a visit to Asahi's grandmother. He agrees, since the death anniversary of her is on the next day.

Noya drives his car, they were on the way to check the cemetery but Noya turned left, going the other way around.

"Noya, we've missed the cemetery." Asahi mumbled. But Noya continued to drive and they stopped to another cemetery.

" _Follow me._ " Noya said and Asahi obeyed. He led Asahi to a newly made grave with a label of:  
" _Oikawa Tooru_ " on it.

For a split second, Asahi knew why, he knows now. He cried and asked for forgiveness to the dead.

"Asahi-san, he accepted your apologies, 2 months ago." Nishinoya stated and hugged the giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	9. 9.) OiKageSugaSemi: Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inspired with a fanart where little Tobio confronted with wolfie Suga and it was so cute! Ok lets do this!!!

 

She was dilly-dallying among the garden when her mother called her to pay a visit to her grandmother. Akaashi gave Little Tobio a basket full of cookies and a red hood to keep her _safe_.

"Tobio, don't talk to strangers, it's dangerous" Akaashi reminded her daughter, and she gave a nod. She started her walk in the woods. Akaashi watched her daughter, alone, being frail and dangerous. She was nervous about it and she started packing up. She will follow her.

Little Tobio was humming while sprinting around the rugged side walk. She was concerned with the butterflies that was fluttering around the bushes of wild flowers. After sometime, he got bored, until it a shadow of a man came. She got curious who was it, but the man turned into the deeper woods. Little Tobio ran after him, he kept chasing him until it was out of sight. She got lost in the woods.  
  
It was dark, even the sun was at its peak, the tall tress shaded her. She got afraid, and took a little look around.She noticed her right leg was scratched and there a blood flowing from it, she took her handkerchief and tied it tight. She was in pain, she couldn't even walk straight.

She tried to walk back, until she heard a little hustle around the woods. She looked back, and saw a two standing hairy legs with claws. She looked up, and saw a white haired man, with glowing round amber eyes that reflects her imagery. His skin complexion was white, real white that is next to his hair.

"Little girl, where are you going?" A sly voice came out from his vicious mouth. She got even scared with the build of the creature.

"Mister, why are wearing weird clothes?" Little Tobio asked while pointing out his lower body.

He narrowed his eyes, sensed the pure innocence flowing in her blood. He wants to tamper it, no, he wants to **DESTROY** it.

"It is a camouflage in the woods, so that I could _hunt_ thoroughly." He replied while sneering.

"Mister, why is your skin glowing white?"

"So that I could _see_ around the woods, wihout light, I won't be able to know my way."

"But, wouldn't the animals will attack you?"

"It is much better to lure them than to find them. _My dear_ , where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyes in distrust but she told him that she is lost and she needs to go to his grandmother. He was thinking to _prey_ the two maidens when they got into the grandmother's home.

"Fine, I'll lead you outside. I shall _escort_ you to the house." The stranger said. She was about to hesitate when the stranger offered cherries.

"Here, I picked it up during the hunt." He offered. The cherry doesn't have any poison since it dropped on his head while heading to his cave before he sniffed the scent of blood.

She accepted it and held the furry hand of the beast. He started walking, and led to the end of the woods. Little Tobio can see the road heading towards the house of his grandmother. She pulled the finger of the beast, and before he stepped out, he made an excuse.

"My child, please excuse me, I shall change my clothing." He hustled back to the woods. He quickly grabbed a woodcutter's clothing ang suited him. Little Tobio was waiting, and she saw him in clothing, and she held his hand to the house.

"Grandmother?" She knocked twice and called out. For a little time, the door opened. A slight pleasing smile from Grandmother Oikawa glistened.

"Tobio, who is this man?" The old feeble voice spoke. The wolf was at its peak of desire tampering the two innocent persons.

"Ah, he es... escou... escotred me here."

"My dear, I think it's escorted, well thank you Mr...?"

"Mr. Sugawara." The wolf abruptly replied. His eyes was glaring and starving for bloodlust. He entered the house along wih them and tried to make himself comfortable as Little Tobio took the kitchen and tried to search for some medicine. He entered he room of he woman, seeing her rest and waited for the old woman to sleep.

"Mister, what is my grandmother doing?" Little Tobio asked while removing her red hoodie.

"She is sleeping blissfully _my dear_." He replied and pinned his peers to the old woman. A knock from the door broke the temptation of the wolf to attack and gobble up the grandmother.

"Mother!" Little Tobio screamed in glee and Akaashi makes her appearance. The beast sniffed and sensed another innocence towards the woman. It was as strong as fresh meat.

She gasped knowing that feet was wolf's. She hurriedly went to the kitchen and tried to stab Suga at his back but he knocked her up, stabbing his claws to her stomach. He gobbled it up in front of Little Tobio who is crying and can't say a word. Suga silenced the old woman who was screaming for help as he chopped her into pieces and ate it. The child screamed that caught the attention of a huntsman, Semi.

Suga breathed refreshingly and showed his sharp teeth to Little Tobio and jumped on her. He broke her neck that lead to the child's death and sipped the blood of youth.

Semi abruptly slams the door open and saw the grimace of the house that was messed up with a wild wolf gobbling 3 bodies. Semi grabbed his shotgun and shot the wolf but it wasn't enough to take him down. Instead the wolf got even more angry yet hungry for more. He clawed out for Semi's torso and bit his abdomen. He enjoyed the full meal and went to the woods as the moon appears unto it's rise. He howled and claimed he victory of the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	10. 10.) AkaYachi: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship was requested in Instagram. I was so glad to hear it and I realized that this ship is damn FLUFF. Thank you so much for the ship!!!

Akaashi was brushing his hair in front of the mirror. Thinking of some places where they might go. He guesses the amusement park or even the mall. But he found himself hopeless seeing his messy hair that pops and curls on it self. He unbuttoned his dark blue polo and tried to change into a white one. But in his awe, he can't keep his hair fixed even if he wears bonnet or a hat.

Yachi was in a rush, it was her first date. She took out all of her dresses but she can't choose any of it. It's also impossible to change dresses in every place they will go.

"Yachi-san, that one is fine." Tsukishima pointed out on the strawberry printed dress.

"No! This is much better!" Kageyama exclaimed bringing out a white and sky blue cocktail dress.

"What a bad taste of fashion, King. It surely looks like a milk box!" Tsukishima riled up.

"Huh?! What about the strawberry kink of yours?!" Kageyema replied. Yachi went to her room and brought out a yellow doll dress with a ribbon in the collar.

"That's fine..." Hinata and Yamaguchi mumbled with flustered cheeks. They're envious since Akaashi-san will take her out on a date. Tsukishima and Kageyama still glared at each other after changing outfits.

"You guys are so energetic!" Madoka laughed in glee as she placed some snacks on the coffee table.

"Thanks for he meal!" Hinata exclaimed and ate a cookie. She chose the doll dress and shoes that would fit the dress.

"Hey hey hey Akaa....shi..." Bokuto approached him as he was walking to the park. Akaashi looked back and saw Bokuto.

"What is it Bokuto-san?"

"Akaashi! Where are you going?!"

"Date..." He sheepishly replied. Bokuto dropped his jaw in surprise. He asked who it is but there was no response.

"Akaashi, why are you so kill joy?" Bokuto was tailing on him but won't answer. Until he saw the flock of _crows_ , escorting their precious manager.

"Oya oya oya? Ha! You'll be dating the blonde. Yosh! Hey hey hey! Karasuno's 1st Years!" Bokuto greeted loudly.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." They said as a reply.

"Aha! You're Akaashi's date right?" Bokuto asked Yachi. She gave a nod, Akaashi signaled Tsukishima to take Bokuto out of the scene.

"Bokuto-san, did you tried the newly opened meat house here?" Tsukishima asked while Akaashi was taking Yachi out of the scene.

"Aha! I was about to go there! Hey hey hey! Let's go there! Right, Akaashi...?" Both of them was out of sight since they went inside the flower shop.

Akaashi gave her bouquet of red roses, showing his love for her. He led her to the amusement park, she was holding his hand for the very first time. She noticed how soft his hand was and couldn't help but to touch it. She noticed the mafia cap he's wearing.

"Akaashi-san." She called.

"You can call me Keiji, Yacchan." He replied with a smile. She blushed, somehow first names are special.

"Keiji...san, let me remove the hat of yours..." She said while reaching for it. Even she was tiptoeing, she can't reach the hat.

"Ahahaha, fine fine." He giggled and removed it for her. It was so cute for her to reach the hat with her height. It wasn't a typical date where they do the rides, but it was just a stroll around the park since Yachi hesitated to every one of them. After the park, they went to the mall. Just strolling around until Akaashi found her kink. It was at the stationery shop where Yachi doesn't want to go.

She was picking up things and bought it. She comes back and picks up new items. Akaashi was following her around the shop even the staffs was confused.

"Yacchan are you done?" He asked. She showed him the items in excitement and said:  
"Isn't this cute?! Look! It fits the notepad that I just bought!" He smiled and asked her to go for arcade.

They went to the crepe house and ate some sweet strawberry crepes. Until they were having fun with the arcade games since Akaashi was pretty good on it.  
"Keijii-san, I can't beat you!" Yachi said while playing the crane because she can't hook up any item.

Hinata and Yamaguchi was tailing around them. Tsukishima and Kageyama went with Bokuto in the meat house. Tsukishima was in awe in controlling Bokuto's hyperactivity along with Kageyama's idiotic senses.

While walking her home, Akaashi relayed his story before meeting Bokuto. Even Yachi too, before she joined the club. Before letting the lady go, he gave a kiss on the forehead before they bid their goodbyes. It was successful day for Akaashi Keiji, while the most regrettable day of Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	11. 11.) DaiNatsu: Father's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the same AU in Stranger Things where Millie shaved her hair and her father ran away, crying and screaming.

She was going to _shave_ her hair. She would be portraying a character with a _shaved_ hair. Her dad, Daichi, was already covering his mouth escorting his girl to the backstage. He can't believe it.

"Natsu, can we back out?" He asked anxiously. He was biting his lips out of fear to lose his daughter's precious hair.

"Daddy, we talked about this. Hmph!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"But, Daddy's afraid to lose your hair."

"I won't be losing hair, I will just shave it!"

"But my princess doesn't have hair anymore." He pouted and crouched to his knees. He begged to stop the shaving.

"I still have hair! Just a millimeter though..."

" _Ms. Natsu, it's your turn to prepare!_ " The theatre manager called. Daichi let his daughter go. He was walking slowly to the backstage while following his peers to his daughter.

"Daddy, look! I'm going to wear that beautiful dress." Natsu dragged him to the backstage while pointing on the dress.

"But with a shaved head..." He murmured. He was actually sad about what will happen.

"Natsu-chan, please sit here." A staff came and pointed the chair. He wrapped a plastic cover around her neck before he let her sit on the chair. The sound of razor was piercing Daichi's mind as he saw how the first stroke go.

His tears ran down on his cheeks and he screamed.  
**"NOOOOOO!!!!** " He saw the second run of the razor on his daughter's head and ran to the nearest exit screaming his agony. He sat down on the parking lot while crying.

The staffs laughed on his reaction and so Natsu.

"Daddy, I'm fine with my hair." She thought and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	12. 12.) ShiraYama: Inside (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went too far with this HC, so gonna divide it in different parts. Hope you would enjoy his AU! SORRY for not adding DaiNatsu ship in the relationship list because I can't add it. Maybe by tomorrow? (3/17/18)  
> I'M VERY SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO UPDATE LAST SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!!! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!! ToT
> 
> I reslly can't add the ship...

I think no one wonders why my freckles was place in this way. Maybe its because it looks scattered? But I met someone who connected them and unlocked the mystery.

"Kenjiro?" I asked half-asleep. Ah... he is still dozing. His head was resting on my chest, hair scattered. I stared at him and slowly panned my gaze to his bangs... wait... My freckles connected through the slant of his bangs!

"Amazing..." I whispered underneath my breath. It looks like a constellation! What was that straight constellation called?! Orion?

He grunted while looking up, half-asleep. He peeked on his left eye to what is going on. Until a loud grumble of noise woke us up.

"Oi, oi, oi!! Wake-up!! It's already 11am!!!" Yaku-san screeched while banging two metal pans as he walked to the hallway.

"Can he shut it for a while..." Kenjiro grunted and I patted his head.

"Kenjiro... the sun is shining bright already." I mumbled as I tried to move. The door was slammed open by Yaku-san and said:

"If you don't get up, there will be no breakfast or lunch for the both of you." He said seriously and we immediately fixed our beddings. Maybe you're wondering where are we? We're at a rest house of Tsukki, conducting a farewell retreat before flying overseas. Walking and yawning in the hallways, Oikawa-san greeted us:

"Morning, brats."

"Tch." Kenjiro's feedback as he glared at our senpai. Ah... Tsukki's wearing apron.

"Kei-chan~! Good morning!" Oikawa-san greeted as he hugged him and pecked his cheeks. I looked down, maybe because I'm jealou-

"Oi, what do you want to eat?" Kenjiro?

"Ah! Hash brown...." I smiled a little bit. Kenjiro's there to save me from my downfalls.

"Hm..." I sat near Yaku-san that is munching some sweets.

"How's your night guys?" He asked and faced Kuroo-san.

"Fine~" We uttered in synch.

"What's with that answer? Please elaborate." Kuroo-san told us, giving us that sinly grin as usual.

It was a typical morning where we could have fun. Until Kenjiro went missing in the woods. He was asked to fetch some sticks for the bon fire by afternoon. But he wasn't able to come back after an hour.

"Hey, isn't this taking way too long to get some wood?" Tsukki asked while trying to call his phone.

"Kenjiro's phone is in the room." I explained and I saw a _shadow_ coming back from the woods. It went faster and faster, until we saw Kenjiro, already wounded and terrified.

"Tadashi! Guys!" He called as he jumped out of the woods with tears on his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." He said sternly while resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Eh? Why?" Yaku-san asked.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Tsukki said while pushing back his glasses.

"I climbed on **that** tree... see that oddly flimsy tree? That one, I saw you **_Tadashi_** walking deeper to the woods so I followed you. Then-"

"I stayed with everyone, Kenjiro." I mumbled while grabbing him on a hug.

"Eh? You're lying right? You even called my name out loud."

"Shirabu, he stayed with us. That must be your imagination." Kuroo-san said. This is strange.

Yaku-san went inside too. I calmed Kenjiro and let him sit. I asked him what happened next.

"Then I followed you! I was worried so I ran to catch you until your figure went missing. I found my self on the end of the cliff. I looked down, I looked for you, until I heard Oikawa-san's voice say: ' ** _Die_** ' and _somebody_ pushed me on the cliff. Before I could fall, I grabbed on the cliff's end and tried to lift myself. It took me time to get my self up. Until I saw a _small child's_ figure standing the middle of the woods. So I got angry and catched him... until I saw hi-"

"GUYS! TSUKISHIMA IS MISSING!" Yaku-san screamed as ran outside. Eh? Tsukki is missing...?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	13. 13.) IwaDai: Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy edit. ;) :/

"Iwaizumi?" I asked as the other line picked up my call.

"Hm? Daichi? What's wrong?"

"Hey, I want to see you. I want to booze."

"Eh? But we have morning shift tomorrow, are you sure?" I don't care, just come.

"Yeah."

"On my way." He ended the call while I left my phone on the table. I sat down the floor with tears dropping from my eyes. I never thought of seeing Suga and Oikawa going out together. Taking out the bottles of beer from the bag, I heard the doorbell rang.

"That was fast..." I said while welcoming the guest.

"I passed your apartment when you called, so I came back.... what's wro...ng?" He asked as I wept again.

"Hmm... come in, I'll tell you."

I told him about what I saw between Oikawa and Suga. He confirmed that both of them are dating, and I started weeping about it. Eventually, he started to drink a bottle. Until I grabbed and gulped another one. We drank until we would drop.

"Iwai~...zumi! How are we going to confess our feelings if they're going out?"

"Trashykawa and Sugawara-san would ignore us~!"

"I agree~" Both of us let out a chuckle until he said something nice:

"Your body build had _really_ improved."

"Your's too." I replied while drinking another half bottle.

"Wait~! We're going to gym together at the same time... Urgh..." Half-asleep huh?

I touched his biceps and surprisingly it was damn hard.

"Oi! Mine's thicker." He said while showing off his thighs.

"No, no, no,... mine is **THICKER**." I showed off my thighs and slapped his'.

"Shut up! My thighs is the _**thickest**_." I gave off a smirk and challenged him which thighs are thicker by touching each of it.

"Yes... mine is thicker than your thick thighs." He sneered as he touched mine.

"Nah~! **_MINE IS THE THICKEST_**."

We had our night fighting over whose thighs are the thickest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	14. 14.) UshiOi: Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came random, sorry.

_Hmm.. I wonder when will the fertilizer would come?_ Ushijima wondered while checking his cabbage crops that was neatly filed in a line. He dug up another irrigation system beside the lettuce's field. The sun was up and his dandelions and sunflowers are astonishingly in full bloom. He went to his apple orchard to check if he can harvest, but unfortunately it wasn't time yet. 

He heard a loud beep of truck that reminds him of the fertilizer's delivery. He drove his bicycle across the fields to reach the delivery faster. He noticed it was a newbie whose delivering the goods.

"Excuse me, this is the delivery." The newbie said while approaching him. 

"Are the fertilizers included in the list?" Ushijima asked while checking the supplies.

"Apparently it's still on delivery, maybe 2 days from now." 

"What? Isn't that too late? I added the request for it along with these supplies."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm just delivering here." The newbie defended.

"What's your name?"

"Kindaichi Yuutaro, sir."

"Please tell them to hurry it up, Kindaichi."

"Yes sir!" He spoke and went back inside the truck. Ushijima was just standing, watching the truck going ahead. He separated the humus and the supplies to make new buildings. He heard a beep of car truck at his back, he looked back and saw his rival.

"Ushijima-chan, what a pity! They didn't delivered you fertilizers? HAHAHA!" Oikawa chuckled while sneering at him.

"Oh well, they said they will be delivering it by 2 days. Sorry to disappoint you, Oikawa but I still have extra fertilizers." 

"What a hindrance! I bet your almonds are still growing from sprouts." Oikawa tittered. He doesn't admit defeat.

"Huh? They're fully grown, but look at yours, my trees are taller than those." Ushijima pointed out Oikawa's orchard.

"Our farm lots are just beside at each other, you should have joined Shiratorizawa farm." He added while wiping his face, dripping in sweat.

" **Ah**! AAAAAAAH!" Oikawa screamed while stepping on the gas, making his farm truck to run.

"I guess I'll give a peace offering since I pissed him off." Ushijima mumbled and entered his house and took a basket. He went to his fields and picked up some tomatoes and potatoes. He trimmed some dandelions and pulled some onions. He went to his almond orchard and took some from the harvest.

He went back to his home and wrote a letter: "You should've joined forces with Shiratorizawa farm." He wrapped the basket and took his ride to Oikawa's home. He rang the doorbell and left the basket at the door step. He left without any word.

Oikawa opened up and found the basket full of goods at his door step. He took it and read the letter.

Ushijima can hear Oikawa screaming his hatred for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	15. 15.) TsukkiYachi: Dew Drops of Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came from my other work, Dew Drops of Hydrangea. This part was on the summary but I think it's a nice headcanon, I can't get over it.

For few hours, Hitoka have shared her opinions and understanding and the four lads mixed in. Instead of having a self-study reviews, it turned out to be a group-study. Kageyama also asked helped from her shyly. Yamaguchi wrapped it up, telling them it’s already 6 pm and he had something to do with Shimada-san. Hinata and Kageyama went ahead. They went home but she was stuck with the problem “ _how to go home_ ”. Hitoka’s worries about it, she didn’t brought an umbrella with her. The snow is already heavy and thick on the roads. She was wearing the winter uniform of her school, no scarf or bonnet. A slightly thick jacket was covering her to keep her warm. She doesn’t want to be covered with snow going home. She was in deep thought. Tsukishima cracked her meditation.

“Why won’t you go home also?”

“I didn’t brought an umbrella with me.” She said bluntly with flushing cheeks. She’s starting to feel the cold wisp of snow running down her spine and giving her chills.

“Where do you live?”

“Just a kilometer from here.”

“I’ll walk you home.” He said opening the umbrella, offering her a side of it.

“Ah, it’s fine.”

“Are you telling me to leave you alone walking a kilometer without any scarf or bonnet, getting cold and covered with snow?” She gasped, and looked down.

“Well… if you insist.” She mumbled biting her lower lip in embarrassment. They started walking without any word spoken or uttered. Just the mere sound of footsteps in imbalanced tunes. The noise of chitchats from a lot of passerby, beeps of the hasting cars chasing time to go home, and the huffs of breath being exhaled. She looked up, seeing the umbrella she can’t reach with her nimble fingers, she diverted her eyes to the ones whose holding it, just looking ahead, not aware of her curious gaze.

“You should be more mindful about things.” He uttered. She looked ahead, remembering the first contact they involved. She hummed her agreement and opened her mouth.

“Tsukishima-kun, thank you.”

“We’re still half-way from your house, right?”

“I just want to say it in advance.”

“Oh, well then you’re welcome.”

She wondered, “Why did you caught me that time?” Unconsciously saying, absent minded.

“I saw you falling beside me, of course by reflex I got no choice but to hold you.”

“I see.” She closed her eyes and smiled.

“You’re handful you know.” Saying it with a smirk sketched of his face.

“Eh?” Abruptly opening her eyes.

“I find you handful, fragile, sweet, feeble, yet… short.” The last comment disliked her taste. “Because you’re tall!” She whimpered and both of them tittered. Realizing they were enjoying ones’ company. Hitoka took shelter under the apartment’s building entrance.

“I’m fine here.” She said with a grateful smile. “Thank you, see you.” She added as he turned his back saying:

“See you.” Placing his headphones and playing music with his phone. She watched him went by and entered the building with an etched smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	16. 16.) OiSuga: Play of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fave OTP. Sorry for confusing plot for this. Goodnight.

Suga-chan and I have been into the play of words, whenever I send an unfinished sentence, he continues it and I would add a thought on he next reply.

_Your memory..._

* * *

 

**_Remains in my head._ **

* * *

 

_**My victory...** _

* * *

 

_claims his heart ahead._

* * *

 

_The world spins around because..._

* * *

 

**_I am breathing._ **

* * *

****_How narcissistic of you!_

* * *

**_Ehh.. but that's the truth!_ **

* * *

**__** _Hmph! Okay here's the next one:_

_I love..._

* * *

**_You._ **

* * *

_> ///< Shut it!_

* * *

**_;)_ **

**_Suga-chan's blushing!!_ **

* * *

_It's hard to get up from..._

* * *

**_Falling in love with you._ **

* * *

_Oi! You skipped 2 turns, c'mon!_

* * *

**_I love to cuddle..._ **

* * *

_Alien stufftoy._

* * *

**_Suga-chan is so mean!!_ **

* * *

_It's the truth!_

_You love aliens!_

_You have their pictures anywhere!_

_Your wallet to your clothes!!_

* * *

**_Hpmh!_ **

**_I want you to know..._ **

* * *

_That I would love you even if we're old._

* * *

**_Suga-chan's so sweet!!_ **

* * *

_My turn right?_

_Good night!_ __

 

u_uzzzZZ

_:*_

_< 3_

_:)_

_If love was a play of words, then I would claim victory on it but it was a game of feelings that drags a lifetime request, then I concede forfeit because of the fear I have._

* * *

He went to sleep after sending this message. I guess that I would go offline also.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	17. 17.) OiTsukki: Inside (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the one who requested OiAzu! It was kinda "EWWW" at first but damn, she said I should pursue it since she wants to see how their relationship will work. So this is the continue of ShiraYama ship story. :)

"GUYS! TSUKISHIMA IS MISSING!!!" Yaku-chan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Eh...? Kei is missing?

"That's not true right?" I mumbled and went inside, I searched in the living room to the kitchen.

"KEI!" I screeched loudly and opened the comfort room. Going through the hallway, I saw the first aid kit beside the window. I ran to it and checked the contents.... its gone!

"KEI!" I slammed open every room, but he was not there. I heard a scream from the balcony.

"KEI!" I called and hurriedly went to it.

" _Oikawa-san..._ " Yaku-chan...? I saw him standing in front of me, taking few steps closer, until I felt he's pointing a knife near my abdomen. He smiled so widely and hissed: "Can I draw _some_ blood?"

I pushed him before we could stab it deeper. Unfortunately, the knife was stabbed, but isn't that deep. He ran through the other side of the road and screamed.

" **ALL OF YOU WILL DIE.** " Yaku-chan boldly announced and got lost after a car passed.

"Oikawa-san, is that you?" Shirabu? A wavering question roamed around my mind. I looked back, I saw him already in bandages, but he is crying.

"Shirabu?! What happened?!" I asked, approaching him and hanged his left arm on my shoulders.

"Tsukishima came back to us, carrying the first aid kit... while Tsukishima was treating me... everyone was leaving to find you... after Tsukishima heard from Tadashi that you're lost... he immediately left me. I walked inside and here, I saw you." Eh? What's happening here...

"Oi! There you are!"

"Kuroo-san!" Shirabu said with glee but Kuroo's eyes was terrified.

" _Where's_ _Yakkun_?" He asked, while showing us a piece of clothing... telling from the patterns... it's Yaku-chan's!

"He... tried to _kill_ me." I told him while glaring. He was at an absolute schock.

"Oikawa-san.... Kuroo-san and Yaku-san was with each other when they were searching for you." 

"That's a lie, Shirabu! He crossed the street and got lost when a car was passing by!"

"I went to the second floor's lounge. I called him because I was sure he was with me while going upstairs. I checked the window pane to search for your ass while upstairs. But instead I saw this piece of clothing tucked between the two window panes." Tetsu-chan explained.

"Was he silent when you're with each other?" Shirabu asked while pointing out the knife that was stabbed into me.

"Unusually.... yes."

"He's not Yaku-chan!!" I immediately burst. That's not him.

"Eh...?" He was dumb founded... I saw a tall figure at his back, holding an axe. I quickly threw Shirabu to the couch and pulled Tetsu-chan to my side before the man could swing his axe.

"As expected from you... Tooru..." That voice...

"KEI! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I'm sorry Kuroo-san... but are you looking for this?" He tittered while showing us Yaku-chan's chopped head. It was gross... at the same time it's frustrating.

Tetsu-chan met his downfall and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MORISUKE!!!!!!!!" He grabbed the head and hugged it tightly with a clenched fist that grasps the desire of revenge.

Kei stepped out of the dark staircase... we saw him transform as Yamaguchi... this can't be happening.

"I'm glad to see you... Kenjiro..." He was about to swing the axe but the real Yamaguchi interferred, recieving the deadly chop with the left part of his body.

"Kenjiro... I love you...." That swing lead him to his death, hitting his heart and bleed greatly.

"TADASHI!!!!!!!!!" Shirabu screamed... I can't believe this... Both of my friends are dead... while Kei is missing.

Kuroo attacked from behind while Shirabu did the same on his face. The monster was resisting the clasps arms of both men.

"Tooru... move!" Kei? I saw him carrying a weird knife.

"I'm sorry to drag you guys." He said and smiled at me... while throwing a flash bang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	18. 18.) HinaYachi: Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this headcanon was stucked inside my laptop for a long long time. (Yeah, I totally forgot about it) It was TsukiYachi based but it kinda suits HinaYachi also. Sexy edit tho..

Driving his way to Sendai City, Miyagi Prefecture from his volleyball training in Tokyo, he give thoughts about missing things. He misses the fresh air of his hometown. He misses the dainty meals his wife prepares for him. He misses the house he built for his family. He misses the sweet smile of his wife. He misses home.

Passing the highway through his home, he sees the apartment building where Hitoka grew up that made him smile. He’s excited to embrace his wife. Minutes after that, he parks home. Opening the door of his home, he says happily seeing his wife standing in the hallway, waiting for his arrival: “I’m home, Hitoka.”

“Welcome home, Shouyo” She says teary-eyed, but with a smile. He hugs her tightly with a kiss on the forehead, both cheeks and lips. She misses carrying the coat of his husband. She misses the humming of his songs around the house. She misses him also.

“Dinner is ready.” She said softly, knowing he’s tired from his trip. She leads the way to the kitchen, approaching the drawers to draw out the plates, but instead she felt arms wrapped around her waist, jawline on her shoulders and the soft sway of him.

“Hitoka, I ate already. I know it’s late, I want to sleep.” She let out a sigh, she’s tired also from work.

“Then what about the food?”

“I’ll eat it _later_.”

“Later? Are you planning to have midnight snack?”

“Ugh…” He planted kisses on her neck while grunting. She fizzed up from the jolt he

Driving his way to Sendai City, Miyagi Prefecture from his volleyball training in Tokyo, he give thoughts about missing things. He misses the fresh air of his hometown. He misses the dainty meals his wife prepares for him. He misses the house he built for his family. He misses the sweet smile of his wife. He misses home.

Passing the highway through his home, he sees the apartment building where Hitoka grew up that made him smile. He’s excited to embrace his wife. Minutes after that, he parks home. Opening the door of his home, he says happily seeing his wife standing in the hallway, waiting for his arrival: “I’m home Hitoka.”

“Welcome home, Shouyo” She says teary-eyed, but with a smile. He hugs her tightly with a kiss on the forehead, both cheeks and lips. She misses carrying the coat of his husband. She misses the humming of his songs around the house. She misses him also.

“Dinner is ready.” She said softly, knowing he’s tired from his trip. She leads the way to the kitchen, approaching the drawers to draw out the plates, but instead she felt arms wrapped around her waist, jawline on her shoulders and the soft sway of him.

“Hitoka, I ate already. I know it’s late, I want to sleep.” She let out a sigh, she’s tired also from work.

“Then what about the food?”

“I’ll eat it later.”

“Later? Are you planning to have midnight snack?”

“ _Ugh…_ ” He planted kisses on her neck while grunting. She fizzed up from the jolt he is giving. Nibbling her earlobe made her blush red. He turned her around maneuvering her hips to taste the strawberry tinted lips of hers, making him to explore it more. He was desperate for the love he missed for the past 5 days.

“What did you made sweetie?” He said between their awkward kisses.

“Your _favorite_.” She replied escaping the sweet ecstasy.

“We’ll eat it _later_.” He said with a smirk, giving the look of lust refracting through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	19. 19.) KageTsuki: Showdown

The fireflies are glowing around the bush. The moon is shining is lustre midnight. By that time, he wakes up just because he is hungry. He goes out to the lounge where he finds another man. Staring at the moon and the firflies whose his name represents.

He shrugs, ignoring the presence of this tall man. He went to the vending machine to buy milk.

"King." Tsukishima called boldly. "Are you planning to buy every milk box in that machine? That's your 4th time already."

"Shut up! Why are you still awake at this hour?!" He replies with annoyance.

"I just went to the bathroom." He smirks and goes to the machine and bought some strawberry milk.

"Talk for yourself, you're also buying milk." He rolled his eyes and crushed the newly emptied milk box he was sipping.

"It's strawberry." He mumbles and turns his back. He was about to walk away when Kageyama challenged him.

"Oi! Let's have a contest."

"Hah, why are you acting like Hinata? As I thought, idiocy is a contagious disease. By the way, why would I accept your challenge? There's no merit on it."

Kageyama clenched his fist because of disappointment. He was expecting a 'yes' from him but he wouldn't. He thought of an idea.

 

 

 

 

"I'll stop harassing you if you could beat me in drinking milk."

 

 

 

His interest was piqued. This is unbelievable, he thought but it seems he is serious. He pushed back his eyeglasses and sneered at him.

"Challenge accepted."

Both of them bought milk, placed the straw and counted.

"1, 2, 3... GO!"

Tsukishima sipped the milk in one blow, he smirked again and threw the empty box on the trash and walked away leaving Kageyama defeated. Kageyama got angry and bought another milkbox and went back to the quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	20. 20.) OiSuga: The Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to “The Milky Way” by Sung Ha Jung while reading this, it was a great influence to me and drove me to make this story. Originally, this was a one-shot but I decided to publish it here.

 

It was early in the morning when Oikawa went to hike Mt. Fuji. He woke up with other campers to continue the trail. He wants to know more about aliens, he wants to see a shooting star, a universe in a single picture that was caught by his camera. He studied how to capture a photo of the starry sky. He didn’t cared about the plants and weather they conquered and passed. His goal was to see the summit and stay there for hours. He may wish that he could have lived there.

What if there are other living things in other planets? What if the Milky Way have those? What if that was in Saturn or Uranus? Oikawa’s thoughts about these was endless. For him, aliens exist. He loved it, thought that it was cool, a new discovery, enigmatic, unknown and it drives his curiosity in it.

Sugawara Koushi, a name that was popular to the tourist hikers. He was the one leading the troop to reach the summit of Mt. Fuji. He climbed it 27 times since he stared working and was in demand along with his treatment that soothes other tourist and his words that encourages the tired hikers to go on. Oikawa’s eyes was fixed to the hiker since he knows the way how to reach the summit that rewards him the goal of seeing his wishes.

The trail was pretty hard since the weather was getting colder. Oikawa wants to ask if he could stay on the summit for hours to the silver-haired lad. But something was odd, he was shy to do so. The other hikers would over-hear it and would want to do so, he thought.

His observations to Sugawara was getting more detailed. He had a mole under his left eyelid, fond of giving advices to the hikers, introduces every rare plant they encounter. But the most interesting, unexplainable feeling was Oikawa stares him too much and liked the way he smiles with flustered cheeks and whistling breath he catches while walking and speaking looking back at them. His pale nude skin perfectly fits to the cold weather and made his glow way gorgeous along his silver hair that compliments the snow falls upon their sleeves.

“What time can we reach the summit, sir?” A hiker asked in the middle of walking.

“Around 04:30am” He replied with a smile. Oikawa checked his clock, 3:47 am. He thought that the sunrise were the hikers are after. But he wasn’t. He was after the midnight of his dreams. He kept silent for minutes but he spat out what he wants.

“Can I stay on the summit for the whole day?” The whole hikers were shocked of what he said.

“Of course not. We should guarantee your safety, sir.” Sugawara’s co-leader said seriously.

“Well, there was a hiker who did.” He said while looking ahead of the trail, his back facing them.

“Eh? But that’s not allowed right, Suga-san?” The co-leader asked.

“Yeah it is not, but do you want me to tell his story?” He asked with a slight smile on his face.

“I want to know.” A woman said abruptly. She is curious, Oikawa thought. He himself was also interested about it. Others agreed with the woman, so Sugawara started narrating it.

“It should be 6 months from now. He was determined to stay at the summit for hours. He was curious of the feeling staying on the top of a mountain. Placing up the tent was hard because of the strong wind. His heater was nearly broken but he used it to warm him up after the majestic sunset he saw. He was waiting until evening to see how the sky looks like.” He took a pause to regain his breath.

“He catch a cold.” He said with a titter. The other hikers also couldn’t help but smile also.

“But, god blessed him with a bright, starry, and glittery sky. The worth was so lavish for a man like him. He took photos of it and burned the sight on his eyes.”  
Oikawa’s eyes gleamed with a very promising expectation of allowing him to stay there.

“But the whole hiking leaders’ crew went frantic searching for him and when they found him, he was happily, soundly asleep on his tent at the summit.”

“Who is this person, Suga-san?” The co-leader asked.

“It was me.”

The hikers were shook in surprise. They didn’t expect him to do such risky things since he seems not to be the type of guy to do so.

“We’re near the summit.” He said not looking back.

“But, Suga-san, I thought that staying in the summit is prohibited?”

“I went to the summit all alone.” He said changing the shaken mood to a nostalgia.

“I was just starting to lead hikers on the first place. I got curious and went there without any permission from the higher ups. I got suspended after that and a lot of earful scolds was thrown to me.”

Everyone got silent after hearing it. Oikawa’s mind was stormed with a lot of questions, yet there is still one thing he wants to ask. Can I also stay there?

“Eh? So how did it look like?” The woman who agreed ago asked.

“I always keep a picture with me. Ah, here.” He said while handing the photo to them. Oikawa saw a glimpse of it, making his eyes shining like Andromeda. His hope was as big as Polaris. He can’t help but imagine himself staying there for the whole day. The other hikers were amazed by the endless view of the universe in a single photo. But he was way too focused on the summit’s trail.

“Suga-san, I can’t believe you did that.”

“Haha, I can remember Daichi’s words that what if I die, who will replace me? My suspension was a month long and I stayed as the cashier of the hikers.” He said with a grin.

The glimpse of warm colors started to peek at the dark, blueish stretch of sky in the exit of the dawn’s show. Oikawa checked his watch, 4:12 am. But it should be a few meters away to reach the summit. The sound of the heavy footsteps with a rushing inhales and exhales can be heard as they place their feet on the summit. Oikawa was glad that the sun haven’t rose yet.

“You can set your tents up, we still have two hours here.” Sugawara said convincingly.

“But Suga-san, it should be an hour so that we can reach the foot by noon.”

“Shh.” He hushed. He approached Oikawa who was busy setting his camera up.

“Want to stay here until midnight?” He asked whispering. Oikawa was surprised by the offer.

“Eh? Can I?” His eyes shone in excitement.

“I would love to see the view once again.” He replied sitting down next him.

“Why did you risked to stay here til’ midnight?”

“I wanted to see a shooting star.” He replied while looking up at the gradient of blue to yellow with the glimpse of sun rays.

“Eh? Why?” He asked and captured some photos of the sunrise.

“You see… I was in a relationship, and we broke up and I wished-“

“That you can move on?” Oikawa butted in with a grin at his face.

“Exactly.” He said pointing his index finger at him. Both of them was unconsciously watching the sunrise without speaking to each other. Everything that can be expressed was amazement and splendor of the sunrise.

“You’re going to miss capturing some photos of this.” Sugawara spoke that shook Oikawa.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said with a grin, his left eye was focused in the scope of the camera. Sugawara’s mind thoughts were: ‘Ah, another fantastic sunrise.’  
He was collecting pictures, for the reason of memories. They made plans after that. Suga was planning to follow these people halfway, and to make it back again. After two hours staying on the summit, they started packing up. They followed the plan and they left the summit to go down the mountain. Oikawa was really excited about this… yet they would be in danger. They followed them halfway, led by his co-leader, which is his job. So they were tailing off them, until they slowed down their pace and ran back to the summit. It must take a day-long walk to go back there, but it took them to go back there by 3 pm.

They were waiting for the sun to set while placing up their tents and heater. Oikawa tried to place up his camera which Suga forbid him.

“Oikawa, don’t place the camera on the tripod, the strong wind will blow it away. Holding it with your hands would do much better.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“It would be a waste to blow some expensive things.” He smiled at Oikawa, stating some fact for him. They shared some of their experiences, like why Suga did became a hiker and he told him.

“The stars up high tell me to look at them and dream once again.”

Oikawa went silent, he realized something. His job wasn’t his passion and he didn’t followed his dreams.  
They waited and the sunset came. It was a mirage of sea of clouds. It was the most majestic sunset Oikawa would’ve ever seen that the typical sunset which the sun sinks in the sea. He captured that heart-warming moment before the peak of the show presents. Until the night came, he was excited about it and it was granted to him.

A sky full of stars was up there, glimmering and shinning on their own. Suga brought out his camera and took another picture after another.

“Long time no see, stars.” He mumbled and stared at them one by one. He watched Oikawa going all over the place to capture an entire panorama of the sky. Until Suga got a phone call from Asahi, his boss.

[What the f*ck are you doing up there?! This is your second time staying on the summit and now you’ve brought a costumer?! This is ridiculous! What if he has a family waiting for his arrival tonight?! What if something happens at him?!?! Oh, Suga!!!!] Asahi scolded him on the phone.

“Is that your boss?” Oikawa asked while tiptoeing to him.

“Yeah.”

Oikawa took the phone and talked to Asahi that he agreed going with Suga and stay here. He’s an employed worker that lives alone in an apartment. Even though Asahi heard his side, he is still angry because Suga was not following the rules and regulations.

Oikawa gave it back to Suga and Asahi told him that he sent Daichi, Iwaizumi and Kuroo to fetch them. He tittered, knowing that it’s the same team that fetched him months ago.

As the phone call ended, Oikawa sat down on the bare ground in exhaustion, yet heart filled with happiness. He thought that his dreams are fulfilled and it was overwhelming.

Suga was just sitting in the tent’s opening and looked up, seeing the stars shine was enough for him and his gaze went hazy. The ambiance was blissful, yet cold due to the wisp of air, the sight calms him down. Once again, he fell asleep without Oikawa noticing it.

“It’s so pretty…” Oikawa mumbled and just stared the sky without noticing Suga, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

‘The stars up high tell me to look at them and dream once again.’ That thought reminded Oikawa about his tiring office job. He guesses that he would retire and apply as a hiker… yet he knew he can’t climb a mountain and reach its peak at midnight. Simply watching the stars with a lot of free time, he was lucky to see so… a shooting star where Suga missed to catch it.

“Oi! Suga! Sugawara-san! The-there’s a sho-shooting star!!!” He scrambled while calling Suga, but soon he realized that he is asleep and in content of what he saw. He started to crawl inside the tent and hovered Suga’s jacket around him. He turned on the portable heater and placed himself on the sleeping bag. It was view that is enough to drive him to sleep peacefully. Like how the hiker did, Oikawa burned his sight on the sky and fell asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	21. 21.) KuroDai: Arm Wrestling: Proclaiming The Two Strong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY headcanon. it was un-announced!

 

**Training Camp: Aoba Johsai**

Aoba Johsai held a camp with Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani. It was just a training camp with Karasuno but Mizoguchi-sensei told Takeda-sensei that they can invite some schools.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto called Daichi and Oikawa while they are talking to each other.

"You know, this captain of Fukurodani wants an arm wrestling challenge... and the penalty is 3 laps of diving receive for every lose."

"So, if a bet loses twice?" Daichi asked.

"Twice the penalty." Bokuto sneered at them.

"Bring it on." Oikawa smiled at them, getting ready to call Iwaizumi.

"So the rules is this, choose in your team whose the strongest and we will have 4 rounds from now. 1st match would be: Aoba Johsai vs. Nekoma, 2nd match: Karasuno vs. Fukurodani, 3rd match would be Loser vs. Loser: the loser in this round would be the 4th place and the winner is the 3rd place. Then 4th match would be Winner vs. Winner: Of course the winner is the strongest of us and the loser is 2nd." Kuroo explained to the captains.

"Let's pick our bets." Daichi said and glared at them.

"GO!" Kuroo screamed and catched all the attention of the each teams.

"KARASUNO GATHER AROUND!!" Daichi called on a distance.

"AOBA JOHSAI GATHER!!!" Oikawa screamed from the other corner.

"Nekoma gather around!!!" Kuroo calmly called from the other corner.

"HEY HEY HEY!! Team gather!!!" Bokuto call from the entrance.

As everyone gathered, the coaches are shook, yet they are thinking what is happening. Each captain explained the game and all of them was fired up. Every bets was stepped up to the center of gymnasium.

**Karasuno: Sawamura Daichi**  
**Nekoma: Kuroo Tetsurou**  
**Aoba Johsai: Iwaizumi Hajime**  
**Fukurodani: Bokuto Koutaro**

Oikawa asked Kyoutani and Yahaba to borrow a table and bring it to the center. Oikawa was chosen as the referee of the fight.

"Oi!!! Stop dilly-dallying around!!!" Mizoguchi-sensei yelled at them.

"Leave them be, Muzoguchi-kun." Naoi-sensei calmed him down.

"What are they doing?" Ukai-sensei asked himself, but Takeda-sensei knew, and told the coaches about it.

" _ **First Match: Nekoma vs. Aoba Johsai!!**_ " Oikawa announce while calling the bets.

"I bet this won't be easy..." Kuroo said and Iwaizumi smiled at him.

"I won't hold back!" Iwaizumi set up the mood and place his arm on the table.

"KUROO-SAN DOESN'T LOSE!!!" Taketora cheered on.

"ASTHAXANTHIN!!!!" Yaku cheered along.

"SHUT UP YOU DOCOSAHEXAENOIC ACID!!!" Kuroo yelled while placing his arm and clasped on with Iwaizumi.

"Well... in terms of strength, Iwaizumi-san will win." Kenma commented while crouching.

"Kenma-san you should cheer on our side!" Lev convinced him since he is so pessimistic.

Iwaizumi placed his full force when Oikawa started the game. Kuroo wasn't able to push back and lost it.

"I told you guys..." Kenma mumbled and went with Hinata.

" _ **Second Match: Karasuno vs. Fukurodani**_ "

Everyone was breaking out in sweat when Bokuto and Daichi stepped and faces each other. This won't be an easy feat between two powerhouses. They rolled up their sleeves, showing their toned biceps they've worked hard for years.

"There's no holding back... huh?" Daichi sighed, knowing that Bokuto's power isn't as great as his.

"Sawamura-kun... I won't lose."

"CAPTAIN!!!!!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!!!!!" Hinata cheered on when he noticed that Daichi is looking down.

"Hah, I guess I'll give it all." He said and placed their arms and locked it.

"Ready.... GO!!"

Daichi placed his full force before Bokuto's hand knocks him down. He was able to hold him and had the chance to turn the tables.

"Argh!! You're strong." Bokuto whined and pushed back. Daichi tried to restrain the force for a second and turned the tables.

"OI ACE!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" Fukurodani's team cheered and Bokuto blowed back on Daichi's hand and slammed it down.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!!" He cheered and turned around.

" _ **Third Match: Nekoma vs. Karasuno**_ "

"Shoyo... who do you think will win?" Kenma asked while the two captains was getting ready for show-off.

"Probably... our captain." Hinata smiled at him and Kenma agreed. Kuroo wasn't the typical guy who would like to tone his biceps.

"Ready... GO!"

Daichi gave his all and projected a treacherous aura.

"Hah! I won't lose!!!" Kuroo also projected the same aura while both of them are sneering and laughing badly at each other.

Everyone was stepping back and getting scared of the aura of this two. Even Oikawa was frozen when the two are still battling. Minuted passed by where the waves of victory was passing around these two hasn't settled yet.

"This is too long..." Oikawa mumbled and the cats and crows are already yelling at each other.

"OI! SETTLE IT DOWN ALREADY!!!! YOU'VE BEEN BATTLING FOR 3 MINUTES!!!" Bokuto yelled at them.

"I won't lose...I won't lose... I won't lose... I won't lose..." They mumbled while still grinning at each other. Daichi took out his holding back power and slammed Kuroo's hand to declare victory.

"WOOOOOOAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The whole Karasuno team cheered and jumped in victory.

"Heh... I know. 6 LAPS OF DIVING RECEIVE!!!" Kuroo called and paid the penalty of losing 2 rounds.

"I'm sorry guys but..." Daichi took a pause and breathed out.

"3 LAPS OF DIVING RECEIVE!!!"

"Osu..." His team sulked down and paid the penalty also for losing the first round.

_Nowit's time to declare the strongest of them all on the next match: Fukurodani vs. Aoba Johsai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	22. 22.) BokuIwa: Arm Wrestling: Declaring The Strogest of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO

 

It was a showdown of biceps for Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani's aces. Both of them grinned at each other with the greetings of challenge by a powerful, passionate handshake. They rolled up their sleeve, stretched up their arms, made their hearts strong.

"Are you ready?" Oikawa asked while placing his hands on the table. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai's team was there to watch this heart-warming arm wrestle of two aces.

"Of course." Iwaizumi said and placed his arm on the table.

"Iwaizumi-san so cool!" Kageyama and Kindaichi mumbled after hearing the manly voice of their senpai.

"Hey hey hey!!! The loser's team shall do the training camp's penalty." Bokuto said and fired up Aoba Johsai.

This will be the last arm wrestle fight of the training camp. They smiled at each other and clasps their fists on the middle of the battlefield (it's table, lol).

"READY... GO!" Oikawa roll called the start of the fight.

"Nnngh! You're strong." Iwaizumi said while pushing back the force of Bokuto's hand.

"Of course! Because I'm the ace!" Bokuto grinned and pushed back Iwaizumi's hand.

"IWAIZUMI-SAN DON'T LOSE!!!" Yahaba, Kindaichi and Kageyama cheered.

"BOKUTO-SAN YOU'RE SO COOL!" Hinata cheered with Akaashi on his side.

"I know that, Hinata!" Bokuto said and added more force. Iwaizumi is in pinch!!!

"HINATA BOKE!" Kageyama screamed as he was cheering on the other side.

"Well, well, Kageyama leave him be." Suga said while calming Kageyama.

Iwaizumi added force and turned the tables, Bokuto side is going down.

"HEY HEY HEY!!! ACE, YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" Fukurodani's team cheered on that fired Bokuto up. He added more strength on his push and turned the tables.

"Let's not spoil him that much." Akaashi whispered at them.

"IWA-CHAN!!! DON'T LOSE!!!" Oikawa called, but Iwaizumi replied:

"HEARING THAT FROM YOU MAKES ME WANT TO LOSE YOU SH*T!" He said and pushed back again.

"Iwaizumi... _no losing... no losing..._ " Makki and Matsun said on his back.

"Just a little more..." Bokuto mumbled and ended the match. A loud cheer roamed the whole gymnasium. The third years of Aoba Johsai grinned and said  
"Is this for real?"

"I'M THE BEST!! HEY HEY HEY!!!!" Bokuto cheered with a wide smile.

"3 laps of diving receive!!" Oikawa yelled and they paid the penalty.

"Hahaha..." Kuroo and Daichi laughed in amusement.

"Bokuto-san is so cool!" Hinata cheered Bokuto and they went talking to each other.

"Bokuto maybe the strongest of us..."

"But when it comes to volleyball..."

" **WE WON'T LOSE.** " Kuroo and Daichi agreed and shaked their hands.


	23. 23.) Captain Squad: Dabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another un-announced update!!! Continue of Arm Wrestling!!!

 

The twist of the training camp was separating the team members according to their positions in each quarters. For the Captains, they are separated in a room and they were on fire.

"Guys, listen to me." Kuroo seriously approached to them while forming a cicle.

"Since this is our last year... let's do _this_..." He stated with boldness that gave Bokuto an idea.

"What is it, Kuroo-kun?" Oikawa asked, not able to comprehend their dorkiness.

"Let's dab and say ' **lit** ' when our team scores." Kuroo gave off a smirk and Bokuto grinned at him.

"Why not?"

"Eh... but isn't is a little hassle for us?" Daichi commented while slowly dabbing.

"Sawamura-kun you're doing it already!" Oikawa yelled at him.

" **Lit!** " Bokuto pointed at Daichi when the dab was at it's peak.

"Well... we take a pause when we score right?" Oikawa asked and imagined the scenario if they scored.

"Yeah, but we should shout it out so that all of us can hear it!" Bokuto agreed and dabbed on his own.

" **Lit!** "

Daichi sighed and ignored their dorkiness. For him, it's embarrassing since he's in front of his teammates.

"All of us are doing it right?" He asked and glared at them.

"Yeah." They agreed in total seriousness. After that before sleeping they practiced the dab and lit.

**×THE NEXT DAY×**

"Bokuto scored the first point..." Tanaka mumbled, Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa waited for it...

" **LIT!** " Bokuto dabbed and screamed that shook the whole gymnasium.

"Are they really serious?" Daichi mumbled and got ready for the next serve.

" **LIT!** " Oikawa dabbed and screamed also when they got the point versus Nekoma. The whole gymnasium was shook and confused.

Daichi was abled to get Bokuto's serve up and went to Kageyama's head. As the usual it was their quick that scored.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa waited for Daichi to do it. Daichi blushed a little and dabbed.

" **LIIIIT!** " He yelled and the captains laughed.

Nekoma got a point and Kuroo sensed that they are waiting.

" **LIT!** " He dabbed and screamed.

"What are they doing?" Matsun wondered while scratching the back of his nape. Another lit was heard and another one. Tsukishima, Kenma, Kunimi and Akaashi sighed...

' _Another dorkiness was formed within the team captains...._ ' They thought as the lit thing can be heard everywhere in the gymnasium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	24. 24.) OiKiyoSuga: Heartbreak Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer while reading this to make much more sense!!  
> Music Band AU!!!!

 

 **[Koushi, still up?]** He was in tunes while she texted, but he noticed it already. **[Yeah... making another song.]** He replied and scribbled on his paper again. She didn't replied for 2 minutes, so he texted a follow-up. **[So your gonna whine again about Oikawa again?]**

 **[Yeah, pretty much.]** She sobbed while texting her best friend. She was tired of him.

**[I told you, break-up with him. He doesn't deserve you.]**

**[But, Koushi... you know what I would reply.]**

"Kiyoko? Still up, darling?" Oikawa called as he entered the condominium. She turned off her phone and hid under the sheets, pretending to be asleep. She heard the door, open and then after a while it was closed.

He was rich, handsome, most likely to be intelligent... but there's something insane about him. He bring girls at their condominium. She knows about it. She would just hide at the closet while they're making out. She couldn't stand up and hesitate to his bad habit. Sometimes she would stay inside Suga's condominium, but as soon as Oikawa found out about this, she was beaten up.

She turned her phone on, and texted again.

**[Damn! Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa! Kiyoko, please... I beg you. Break up with him!]**  
**[I'm here for you okay?]**  
**[I told you, I'm waiting.]**

**[Koushi...]**  
**[Thank you... but I'm going to sleep.]**  
**[Sorry for disturbing you.]**

He frowned, knowing that she was loyal to him, she can't be his'.

 **[Anytime]** He replied and gone back to the song he is making. He was thinking about their relationship. He remembered the time when he kept Kiyoko in his condominium.

 

_"Koushi!" She whined and hugged him as she entered the condominium. He gently stroked her hair while patting her back with his left hand. She was agitated, it was the 5th girl his boyfriend brought last night._

_"I know you're restless. My bed is over there, go lie and have some rest." He whispered and let her go. He went to the kitchen and made some milk for her. As he stepped into his room, he placed the milk on his desk and brought out some clothes for her to wear._

_She made herself comfortable, and went to sleep. Suga was on his desk, holding a guitar and tuning the song for their band. It was silent for hours... until her phone rang._

_He ignored the call once, twice and thrice. He checked out who is this... it was Oikawa. He didn't answered it, instead he turned it off, since it was the best for her._

_He stared at her for a long time. He sighed, knowing she can't be his' he turned away and grabbed the song. He went out and knocked on Daichi's room and passed the song to their lead._

_"How's Shimizu-san?" He asked worriedly, since he was at the couch when she entered._

_"She's... sleeping."_

_"I hope Oikawa would know his limits. I mean, he got a hot girlfriend and he brings another one at their condominium? It's ridiculous."_

_"Yeah, somehow this night he brought another one and it's the fifth time. So she ran away and went here."_

_"By the way, where is their room; Shimizu-san and Oikawa-san?" Asashi interrupted, he was about to ask Daichi when he saw them chatting._

_"5th floor of this building."_

_"So we're just in the same building?!" The two reacted in shock._

_"Yeah."_

_"We're in danger." Asahi worriedly commented._

_"Oikawa doesn't know which floor are we."_

_"But he can ask it in the help desk if he wants to." Daichi sighed. They were thinking how to keep her safe in here._

_"He can't get into the any floor without a floor card right? The only one he has is a 5th floor card."_

_The door opened and they glared at the one who opened it. Oh well, it was Bokuto and Kuroo._

_"Oi, oi, oi, what a death glare! What is it?" Bokuto said and approached them. Kuroo brought the grocery items on the kitchen._

_"Shimizu-san is here." Daichi whispered at his ears._

_"Eh?!?! Really?! Shimizu-san!!!" Bokuto roared while knocking on Suga's room._

_"Oi! She's sleeping." Suga said and Kuroo handed out their errands._

_"How about Oikawa? Wouldn't he know about this? He can get a floor card anytime since he has a room here." Kuroo explained and sipped some milk._

_"We don't have the right to keep her here forever. She got the same room as Oikawa's. Maybe we should let her go if he fetches her." Bokuto added and sat on the couch, resting his palms on his head._

_A door bell broke their meditation. A voice call of Oikawa can be heard._

_"I know Kiyoko is in there, please let me take her home."_

_"Home in his face..." Daichi mumbled and grinned in annoyance. Suga went into his room to check Kiyoko. She was curling herself upon hearing Oikawa's voice._

_"Shimizu-san, shall we?" Kuroo asked and entered the room also. But she shook her head, hesitant to go with his boyfriend._

_"Please let me in." Oikawa begged once more._

_They were checking on Shimizu, who is crying already. Daichi clenched his fist and went outside. He talked to Oikawa but he wouldn't listen._

_"She's crying because of you." Daichi said and went inside leaving Oikawa alone._

_All that he can hear was 'She's crying' not paying attention who made her cry and he got mad. He banged to door as hard as he can._

_"SUGAWARA!!! WHERE IS SHE?! WHY IS SHE CRYING?!?!" She was in shock and told Suga not to go._

_"Kiyoko, come with me." He told her and offered a hand. She had no choice but to hold on into it. She knows that he won't go until he gets what he wants._

_They went outside, Kuroo and Bokuto was listening from the inside. While Daichi and Asahi accepted the fact that they should let her go._

_"Kiyoko... darling please come home." He begged on his knees, holding his hands while crying._

_"Oikawa..." Suga clenched his jaw in anger._

_"Just try making her cry again... you'll lose her anytime." He glared at him but he sneered._

_"You're the one who made her cry." He grinned, but was slapped hard by Kiyoko._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M TIRED OF YOU!" She screamed in anger._

_"Kiyoko..." Oikawa reacted, but he pulled her to the elevator._

_"You're coming home with me."_

 

Suga threw himself on the bed, wiping his face with his palms. After reminiscing what happened months ago, he regretted it. He was disappointed for not reaching her hand that begged for help.

" _Kiyoko..._ " A drunk Oikawa came back to their room with a polo that was unbuttoned. He was flustered and he stinked with mixed girl's perfume.

" _You're mine, Kiyoko... I'll marry you... there is no other girl like you..._ " He mumbled and threw himself to bed and hugged his frightened girlfriend. She curled up because she was afraid of those slaps and punches would hit her again.

 

_"TOORU LET ME GO!!!" She whined after the elevator closed. He was gripping her hand tight._

_"I WON'T."_

_"I'M TIRED OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS BRINGING GIRLS AT THE CONDOMINIUM!" She yelled and cried. He gasped, and the elevator opened. He dragged her silently to their room and slammed closed the door. He locked it and dived into Kiyoko's lips. He locked her wrists on the door by pinning them down._

_She kicked his balls that made him let go. She ran to the comfort room and locked herself in it. She searched for her phone... but she realized she left it upstairs. She searched for a way out... but she knew that going out of that small window would kill herself. She grabbed the bottle of handwash soap and placed some water in it and shaked it thoroughly._

_"Kiyoko... I'm coming for you baby." He grinned and unlocked the door. She sprayed the mixture on his eyes and went to their room and locked the door. She used the table to secure and buy some time. She dialed Suga's room number. Luckily someone answered it._

_**[KOUSHI! HELP ME! PLEASE! TOORU'S GOING TO HURT ME!! IT'S NO GOOD TO GO HERE BECAUSE IT'S LOCKED, THE TERRACE IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE...]** She heard a loud bang and Oikawa was on his way to break the table that secured the door._

**_[Shimizu-san, listen, we will be hanging some bedsheets to your terrace. Brace yourself, we're pulling you up when you've hol--]_ **

_"KIYOKO! IT'S NO GOOD TO GO UP AGAIN!"Oikawa was hitting the door until the table is starting to break. She left the phone and went to the terrace, now the sheets are going down... just a little more..._

_"Baby... **no**." He sneered and grabbed her back inside..._

_"F*CK!!!!!" Kuroo screamed when he saw her being pulled inside. They were clinging on their rail to see what's happening. They've waited, until the whole band has to witness for her to get hurt._

 

**×The Next Days×**

"Daichi... can I have a request?" Suga asked in the middle of their practice.

"Hmm? This is rare, Koushi." Kuroo grinned while letting his guitar hang around him.

"Can I sing the new single I've passed yesterday?"

"Whoo!! Koushi, I knew you have the voice!" Bokuto chered and played some tunes on the keyboard.

"Sure." Daichi agreed.

"So, you'll be inviting Shimizu-san on our concert?" Asahi asked.

"Most likely!" Suga smiled at them.

"That's the spirit Koushi!" Kuroo encouraged him even more.

"We'll do our best, Tetsurou!"

Asahi rocked the drums with the starting beat and started playing. The whole band was in their beat, when a doorbell interrupted them.

**[It's Kiyoko.]**

They opened up the door for her, she entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Is there something wrong, Shimizu-san?" Kuroo asked.

"Nothing... I just want to stay here..." She mumbled and smiled, but that smile ran some chills on Suga's spine.

"There's a bruise under you left chin." Asahi said and she gasped.

"It's.... nothing..." Bokuto left the keyboard and went to get the first aid kit. They've let go of their instruments to check her.

"Kiyoko... tell us what happened last night." Suga persuaded her.

"He came back drunk last night... I guess he caught so many perfumes and smelled like sh*t." She trash talked.

"Oooh... Ms. Shimizu is fired up!" Daichi comemented.

"Um... Kiyoko..." Suga called with a wavering tone. He tiptoed to his room and offered two tickets for her.

"Please come to our concert... and you can invite Oikawa." He said and gave two front seat tickets. She took the tickets and she realized that it was his exit to Oikawa's shackles.

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Bokuto whispered at Suga. He gueses that he doesn't realize that Shimizu-san would probably invite Oikawa where Suga's planning to confess.

"Thank you Koushi." She smiled and Asahi pointed the tip of cotton with medicine on her left chin. She got some chills on her spine and pushed Asahi's hand away.

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Kuroo whispered at Asashi. They already know she's traumatized by Oikawa's handling of her.

"Sorry! I didn't knew you've placed the medicine." She apologized to Asahi.

"It's okay! As long as we see you well, the whole band is at ease!" He replied while scratcing his nape.

"Eh?" She gasped because she didn't expected that kind of reply.

"Yeah, we care for you." Daichi said and gave her the medicine for the bruise.

"Coz' we're rooting for Koushi to win your heart!" Bokuto proudly presented his support.

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Suga pay backed as he hit Bokuto's nape. She grinned and they continued their practice. Kiyoko's mind was stormed with thoughts on how to break up with Oikawa. She's sulking by the next few days. She's thinking how to end their relationship... and she thought about the concert.

Kiyoko folded and hid the ticket under the lamp stand. Surely it won't be seen by Oikawa, and she went out of the condominium to get herself a treat before breaking up.

Oikawa was hitting at girls again. He flirted and made them like his own.

"Oikawa-kun, do you that _**The Captains** _ will have a concert on friday? Let's go there!" She asked while curling his necktie around her fingers.

"Hm... who are the members of that band?" He asked while sipping some Hennessy.

"I really like Suga-kun, their bassist! He's an angel in disguise! They got a dark horse, their song lead! Sawamura-kun is so hot! There's Kuroo whose voice is so sexy!" She exclaimed but he pushed her away. He got mad and went outside.

 _'Suga.... that bastard! I know he would invite Kiyoko!'_ He thought and went home. He realized that Kiyoko is not inside when he stepped in. She left a note on the fridge that she will be going out. He opened his laptop and booked a front-seat ticket. He took out a small blue box with a ring inside from his pocket.. He smiled and placed it back there.

  
**×CONCERT NIGHT×**

 

Kiyoko made her way to the concert venue. It was fully packed with girls carrying their fan boards to support their idols. Many were rooting for Kuroo, since he's the second guitarist and second lead. The fangirls for Daichi, lead guitarist and vocals, is also scattered and too noisy. Some were rooting for Bokuto, vocals and pianist, carrying a huge fanboard and his merchandise. She saw the fangirls of Suga, vocals and bassist, that is also really hyped up. The supporters for Asahi, drummer and vocals, is at the back and she guesses that they have plans how to cheer on Asashi.

She went to her designated seat and she's in awe. They're having a concert on a grand auditorium and the stage is so big. She wore a midnight blue dress that is ready to rock and roll with her friends. She saw the countdown timer on the stage screen... 7 minutes.

She waited and looked around, there are guys, but just a few. She got nervous when the timer dropped by 3 minutes.

 _'This is it... this time, I will tell him that I will break up with Tooru.'_ She was watching the timer while collecting her thoughts and it dropped to 1 minute. Her heart is beating fast, and it dropped by 30 seconds with a blackout. She can't see nothing, except the huge timer that keeps on dropping. She heard the fangirls cries and squeals that is reaching more than 120db. She heard cheers of every member of the band, and when the lights turned up, the music started playing. She was overwhelmed how good Koushi was, upstage holding his bass in front of the microphone, singing along.

 _'He is the man that is waiting for me.'_ Kiyoko thought while staring at him, with sparkle on her eyes. Until a gate crasher joined in.

" _ **Kiyoko~**_ " Oikawa called and placed his arms on her shoulder. She got frightened and bite her lower lip in fear. The whole band pinned their eyes on them.

' _ **THIS.IS.BAD**_.' They thought, and they signaled Asahi to end the song. It was out of script, but they agreed to it.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto greeted on the microphone while raising his hand.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The fangirls screamed that shook Oikawa and took off his arms on him.

"Thank you for coming to our concert." Asahi said on hrr microphone and made his beat.

"AZUMANE-SAN, SO COOL!!!!!!!" They need to buy time for Koushi to get ready. He stepped up and breathed out.

"Now we got Koushi here to sing his single." Kuroo introduced while pinning his peers to Kiyoko.

"SUGAWARA-SAN!!!!!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The whole auditorium seems to fall apart with their screams and all. Oikawa was getting ready to take out the ring.

"It's for someone here in auditorium, well then Koushi... shall we?" Daichi sneered and Kuroo stared the tune.

**×HEARTBREAK GIRL BY 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER×**

" ** _You call me up,_**  
**_it's like a broken record,_**  
**_saying that your heart hurts,_**  
**_thought you'd never get over him getting over you,_**  
**_and you end up crying,_**  
**_and I end up lying,_**  
**_cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do,_**  
**_and when then phone call finally ends,_**  
**_you say "thanks for being a friend",_**  
**_and I'm going in circles again and again._** "

Oikawa grinned and told something to Kiyoko.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you... sorry for those times for being so greedy."

Asahi saw this and hit the drums even harder. They can't afford to avert Kiyoko's attention.

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl**_ "

"I'm sorry for those times that you were crying and thank you for enduring my whines and fists." Oikawa continued and took out the box on his pocket. She covered her mouth in shock. She doesn't know what to answer to Oikawa anymore.

" ** _I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_**  
**_You can be with me now_**  
**_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_**  
**_But you're not ready and its so frustrating_**  
**_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you its not fair._**  
**_And when the phone call finally ends_**  
**_You say ill call you tomorrow at 10_**  
**_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_** "

"Shimizu Kiyoko, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend my days with you.I love you. Thank you for caring for me. Thank you for loving me. I want to die along with your hands, I love you so much." Kiyoko was covering her mouth, she didn't expected this twist, she heard Suga's cry once more.

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl,**_ "

" _EVERYONE SILENCE!_ " Daichi moaned, and the spotlight was pointed to Kiyoko. Her seatmates moved four steps away. Oikawa kneeled and offered the ring. He proposed to her and the band was at its awe.

Others were confused, but others were cheering on the proposal. Kiyoko froze in fear and embarrassment. She doesn't know what to do right now!

" _ **I know someday its gonna happen**_  
_**And you'll finally forget the day you met him**_  
_**Sometimes we're so close to confession**_  
_**I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead,**_ "

" _Will you marry me?_ " Oikawa asked while stealing the spotlight of Suga's courting.

" _Shimizu Kiyoko, I know what you've been through with him, come with me._ " Suga said and took the mic off it's stand and offered his hand to her. The whole band went along with Suga and getting ready to pull her up the stage.

The whole auditorium was shocked, they don't know whom they are rooting for.

" **TEAM SUGA! TEAM SUGA! TEAM SUGA!** " Suga's fans cheered. Other fandoms joined the fray.

" **TEAM SUGA!!! TEAM SUGA!!! TEAM SUGA!!!** " The whole auditorium cheered. She was at her verge to change her fate with Oikawa or to stay with him. But she's ready, she's ready to leave Oikawa.

" _Tooru..._ " She mumbled, Kuroo held the mic near her mouth. She took a breath and looked deep on Oikawa's desperate eyes.

"Oikawa Tooru... I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." Suga grabbed her hand immediately and the whole band supported them by pulling them up. Oikawa screamed in agony but he was carried by the guards outside and the whole auditorium was shook.

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl**_ " Suga sang in solo and then the whole band joined the last part of the song to declare their victory.

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl,**_ "

At the end, they kissed in the bask of spotlight they're focused unto. She knew she made the right choice of letting Oikawa go. He waited to win her heart, and everything else is worth it during the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	25. 25.) KuroYaku: Inside (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER/ INSIDE ENDING (I'm crying rn)




Tsukishima-kun was firing a flash bang and he told us to grab this f*cking creature and push it towards to light. We did as he told us, but long after the light was slowly fading.. Tsukishima-kun was already bleeding.

I reached for his head... Morisuke... I'm sorry. I wasn't able to know you're whereabouts a while ago...

"KEI!" Oikawa screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I should've knew that you're still INSIDE that tree!" Tsukishima-kun roared and stabbed it many times with a knife that shaped like a fang. The creature transformed to Oikawa, and it slithered.

" _Kei... you can't hurt me right?_ " Tsukishima-kun stopped attacking but he was dragged by the creature to the jungle and we chased him.

"YOU SON OF A B*TCH YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." I grabbed its hand and it felt the same like Morisuke's. I weeped as I pulled that hand back and was blown away. I couldn't keep my balance and it got me lying on the ground, tears still dropping from my eyes.

"F*CK YOU!" Shirabu-kun exclaimed and beated the creature while it was transforming to Yamaguchi-kun.

Tsukishima-kun stabbed the fang-like knife on it's head and it turned to ashes. I breathed out in relief and pain. When I felt that palm... it was terrifying, it gave me chills when I saw Morisuke's head. I got up and ran to the rest house's garden and searched for his body. It's not in the garden, nor the veranda, even the garage, it wasn't there, no traces of-- a blood dripped on my hand, I looked up...

" **AAAAAAAAH!!!** " I screamed in agony when I saw the body on the canopy of the garage. Atop of it was the window where I got the ripped part of his polo.

"MORISUKE!!!!" I howled again as I climbed up on the canopy and grabbed his foot. It was a body where it's head is missing. I hugged it and mourned in sadness.

"Baby, you should be f*cking lying around but not there! F*CK!!! F*CK!! F*CK!!!!!!"

"Oi, Tetsu-chan, catch this." Oikawa said and threw his head.

"AAAAAAAURGH!!!!!! WHY THE F*CK DIDN'T I SAVED SAVE YOU?!?!? TADASHI!!!!!!" I heard the cry of Shirabu-kun while placing Morisuke's body and head together on the ground. This isn't fair... we're getting married next week... Morisuke, what will you do?

  
_"Tetsurou, if I were to die, will you cry?"_

_"Of course." I replied while holding his hand. This question is really out of topic right now._

_"Don't, you look like a pig, Asthaxanthin!"_

_"HUH?! Shut up you docosahexaenoic acid!"_

_"Pff!" He tittered, but I stared at him. It's rare to talk about dying so I want to divert this conversation._

_"If I were to die, don't cry. I may not be with your side anymore for the next days, but remember this: I will be watching you. Of course, when you found another love, I will be happy for you because you are happy."_

_"Morisuke, I don't want to hear any of this."_

_"I thought so, sorry for the disturbance, Tetsurou." He smiled at me, but that smile was full of worries._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	26. 26.) OsaHina: Give Me A Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short HC!!

 

As promised, Atsumu should give Hinata some tosses, yet Kageyama refuses to do so.

"Hinata." Osamu shyly approached and offered to give him a toss. Hinata agreed easily and they ditched Kageyama and Atsumu that was squabbling.

Osamu asked Hinata to jump and act like he was spiking a ball. Hinata did as he wished and Osamu whistled.

"Wew, what a high jump." He mumbled and nodded.

"How was that?" Hinata asled after landing on his feet.

"That's good, try hitting my toss." Osamu grabbed a ball and told Hinata they'll do a third tempo. After spiking it Hinata was shining, it was different toss.

"One more!" Hinata asked and ran to the back court.

"Second tempo!"

"HINATA BOKE!!!!!!!!" Kageyam screamed and chased Hinata around the gymnasium. Osamu sighed and expected Atsumu's yells.

"SAMU!! THAT SHRIMP IS MINE TO TOSS!!" Atsumu shrieked and tried to hit Osamu and he fought back. Inarazaki and Karasuno's coaches apologized for these dorks misbehaving during training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	27. 27.) AkaYachi: Her Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested chapter!!!! Yayy!!! 2nd AkaYachi!!

 

Yachi runs again from the giants that surrounded her during the camp. She was avoiding Asahi, Lev, Matsun, Makki, Kindaichi, Tora and Washio that was chasing her. Accidentally she bumped Akaashi that was talking to Tsukishima, Kindaichi and Kenma.

"Ah! Sorry... excuse me!" Yachi yelped and tried to pass the Nope team barrier.

"Washio-senpai." Akaashi hissed,

"Tora and Lev" followed by Kenma,

"Matsukawa-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai" also followed by Kindaichi

"Asashi-senpai" ended with Tsukishima.

"Sorry...." They sulked and turned their backs.

"Uwahh.... Thank you!" Yachi bowed in astonishment... yet she realized that they are also tall.

"Yachi-san, do you want something?" Tsukishima asked to calm her down.

"Actually.... barbeque..." Yachi mumbled that gave Akaashi a fluster on his cheeks.

"You can have my barbeque!" He gasped and bowed, offering his platter.

"Ehh?!?!?!" She reacted and refused kindly. "It's fine... "

"Please have some." Akaashi insisted and kept his offer.

"Well... if you insist..." She shyly said and picked up a few of it.

"Please tell me if you want more." He smiled at her and Tsukki noticed this kind of twist.

"Yachi-san, hover your plate here." He smirked and and gave her his onigiri.

"Ah...Ah!! Tsukishima-kun it's fine!" Akaashi grinned and gave her some onigiri. Shimizu was watching along with the third years after Asahi approached them.

"Asahi, maybe you should back down with Yachi-san." Daochi said and crossed his arms.

"Sugawara... what do you think about him?" Shimizu pointed out on Akaashi.

"Hmm? Keiji-san? Well he's a responsible one at least."

"I see." She breathed out in relief.

"What about it?" Suga asked and scooped some barbeque sauce.

"Nothing, their pretty cute."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	28. 28.) Setter Squad: How Things Work Without Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of the summer camp!!!

 

**Members in the Setter's Room:**  
_**Sugawara Koushi** _  
_**Akaashi Keiji** _  
_**Kozume Kenma** _  
_**Yahaba Shigeru** _  
_**Kageyama Tobio** _

Everyone was silent, not socializing except for Kageyama and Suga, Kenma and Akaashi. Yahaba can't talk to any setter than Oikawa-san which is in the captain room. Kageyama was biting his lip to stop himself to approach Akaashi.

"Kageyama! Give me a toss!" Hinata barged in the setter's room to call his partner.

"Oi! It's already late at night!" Suga scolded him after shouting out loud.

"Ah!! Kenma!! Akaashi-san!! Hello!"

Akaashi and Kenma nodded with a smile. Somehow the aura of loneliness was starting to get thinner. Then Suga went into action after banishing Hinata from their personal room.

"Okay who else is an idiot except for Kageyama?" Suga asked directly.

"Pffft...." Yahaba tried not to laugh, yet he knows some stories from Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Sugawara-san, I'm not and idiot!" Kageyma said in negligence, yet it's pretty much a fact.

"Hahaha... yeah yeah." Suga scoffed and turned his attention to others.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, 3rd year."

'SENPAI!' They thought, since they are all underclassmen.

"Akaashi Keiji, 2nd year."

"Kozume Kenma, also a 2nd year."

"Yahaba Shigeru, also a 2nd year."

"Kageyama Tobio, 1st year."

"First, let's call each other with our first names!" Suga said with a smile.

"Eh....?" Kenma mumbled and sighed.

"Is it fine, Suga-san?" Kageyama asked, he didn't experienced being called with his first names with first names.

"Yeah. It's my last year, I just want to grasp the moment fully with my fellow setters and rivals." He smiled and they were touched.

They agreed with his request and talked about some plans during the camp.

"Let's say ' _whoo!_ ' when we're tossing!" Yahaba suggested and they realized that thought after the captains was dabbing and yelling ' _LIT_ ' he whole day.

Suga smirked and Kenma sighed. He doesn't like this kind of idiocy when in game.

"Wouldn't it be a challenge for me during our quick, Shigeru-senpai?" Kageyama asked while placing his fingers on his chin like thinking.

Akaashi and Kenma got the idea... and looked at each other and agreed with it.

'There's a possibility that Hinata would be distracted if Tobio sets the ball with a " _WHOO_ " and their formation would be destroyed!' They thought while nodding at each other.

"Hm... yeah sure it is... well.... let's go with this.... we would say "Nice toss" to each other?" Yahaba stated while brainstorming.

"Let's go with the " _WHOO_ " thingy." Kenma and Akaashi said and smiled at them.

"Are you sure Kenma-san, Keiji-san?" Yahaba asked unwilling to believe them.

"Totally."

"That's final. We'll see it tomorrow."

**×THE NEXT DAY×**

Everyone was puzzled with the setters... except for Oikawa.

" _WHOO!_ " Kenma slightly said while tossing followed by Akaashi.

" _WHOO!_ "

"Tobio, say it!" Suga screamed from the bench.

" _WHOO!!_ " Tobio screamed while setting to Asahi.

 ** _'WHAT ARE THE SETTERS DOING WITHOUT ME?!?!'_ ** Oikawa thought frustratingly while biting his lip.

Yahaba was swapped in as a pinch server and got the chance to toss.

" _WHOO!_ " He smirked and tossed the ball to Makki and hey scored.

"YAHABA-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU SETERS BABBLING ' _WHOO_ '?!?!?"

"Oikawa-senpai... it's our bonding." He stated and caught the ball for the next serve.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	29. 29.) KageHina: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was late for 3 days because I was busy for the whole week. Here's a funny KageHina edit!

 

Hinata was hungry for him after all, he kissed Kageyama that was sitting beside him. Both of them flustered as the kiss went deeper. Kageyama layed himself on the couch while Hinata was on his top, still hungry for love.

" _Ka...ge... yama...._ " Hinata moaned while searching for the sense of lust from Kageyama's tongue while twirling his'.

Hinata unbuttoned Kageyama's jacket and bit his lower lip.

"Want to make out, dumbass?" Kageyama hissed while wiping a drool from the side of his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinata gave a sexy smirked that made Kageyama remove Hinata's tee.

Hinata slid his tongue in Kageyama's mouth again while removing his polo. Both of them are moaning while having a good time with each other, until Hinata lost his balance and fell unto the floor.

" **Hogyak!!** " Hinata reacted after hitting the floor.

Kageyama scoffed and laughed after hearing Hinata's " _Hogyak!!_ "

"PFFT... HINATA BOKE!!!" He happily yelled and laughed about it boisterously.

"It's not funny!" Hinata grumbled and bit his lip in embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kageyama filled the house with a heartily laugh.

"Grrr...." Hinata groaned and dived unto Kageyama again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	30. 30.) IwaOi: Tooru's Undies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was late for 3 days because I was busy for the whole week. Here's a debating headcanon.

 

The third years were going to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Oikawa was called by their English teacher so it lefts the meme team and Iwaizumi.

"Hey... I wonder.... what does Oikawa wear: _briefs_ or _boxers_?" Mattsun asked out of blue. Iwaizumi tried not to laigh and Makki replied.

"I bet it's boxers." Makki grinned and added the thpght it got some alien prints on it.

"It's also boxers for, with crazy _prints_." Mattsun shared and picked up some yakisoba.

"Iwaizumi, what do you think?" Makki asked and picked some meat bread.

"Hmm...." Iwaizumi was sweating since he knows what are Tooru's undies.

"Hey spit it out." Mattsun forced him to talk.

Iwaizumi grabbed some clubhouse sandwich and they paid for it. After that they went to the rooftop while goading Iwaizumi to tell it.

"It's _briefs_....." He said and flustered, yet he took a pause.

"WITH F*CKING ALIEN PRINTS." He added seriously that made them chuckle and laugh boisterously.

" _Iwa-chan so mean!_ " Oikaaa mumbled when he heard. He was just behind the door to the rooftop when he heard them. Poor Tooru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	31. 31.) BokuAka: Sleeping Dejection Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was late for 3 days because I was busy for the whole week. Just a random HC!!

 

When the team was going to bed, Bokuto sleeps in peace. Akaashi is in peace, the team is in peace. They slept easily without their rowdy captain on fire. When the clock hit 12:45 in the morning, Bokuto wakes up and goes in frenzy after having crazy dreams. He's like a wolf, when it hears a howl even when asleep, it also howls.

" _AAAAAURGH!!!_ " Bokuto wakes up and roared and saw his teammates was sleeping already. Akaashi woke up but he didn't opened his eyes, instead he listened to Bokuto's murmurs. Another dejected mode has occured!

Konoha and Saru also listened to his murmurs and it gets louder. Washio and Komi was also perturbed with his annoying habit. They sulked in annoyance since they can't go back to sleep.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi warned that stopped him murmuring.

" _AGHAAAASHEE!!!_ " Bokuto roared with tears on his eyes.

"What happened?" Akaashi asled while toning down his voice.

"I had a nightmare where Konoha died because he choked while eating mochi!!!" Bokuto grumbled while hugging his legs.

"Pfftt..." Saru and Komi scoffed just because of Bokuto's dream.

"Bokuto! I'm alive!" Konoha got up and scowled at him.

"Ahh!!!" Bokuto screamed and he whole room is on fire to calm Bokuto and make him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	32. 32.) KuroTsukki: Kei, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU... I got this from BNHA (I've been in that fandom for the past few weeks) where Hizashi knocked on Aizawa's door for a dumb apology. Y E T (spoiler alert) Kuroo is known as Tsukki's mentor.

Tsukki was a freshman and enrolled college in Tokyo, apparently it was the same university where Kuroo entered. When Kuroo heard that his boyfriend is moving to Tokyo, he immediately accompanied him to find an apartment near his.

" **Hey let's search on that area.** " Tsukki pointed out the apartment building that can be barely seen.

" **Uhh... mind if I say no?** " Kuroo said shyly while scratching his nape. Instead of a reply, he got a feedback of a face pissed off.

" **Yeah sure...** " Kuroo assured doubting.

They checked the apartment and apparently Tsukki liked the place yet Kuroo was uneasy. Tsukki noticed this and asked why was he uneasy.

" **Well... I want you to be near my place so...** " Tsukki gave a pathetic smile yet a little fluster on his face can be seen.

" **I like it here.** " Frankly saying Tsukki's opinion, Kuroo let it go, yet it felt that he pissed him off.

After days, Kuroo didn't visited him, few texts from him than the usual conversation they had. Tsukki was in peace yet perturbed by this new feeling of loneliness.

Some one knocked on the door and Tsukki opened it, it Kuroo with wet hair, looking sorry and sad, with a rain effect.

" ** _Kei, I'm sorry._** " He dramatically said while savoring this moment like their in the movie. Tsukki was pissed, the floor was wet and Bokuto can't hold the shower hose anymore.

 **"Bro, are you done? I'm turning the water off!** " Bokuto groaned while dropping his arms and turning the hose off.

" **Kuroo.... Clean the corridor, I don't owe the responsibility of cleaning your mess.** " Tsukki said and slammed the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	33. 33.) KageYachi: H E L P T H E B L U E B E R R Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp au!

 

Karasuno held an enduramce camp where they will cook their own food, with assistance of their managers. Tanaka and Noya is fired up as usual yet kinda down since they don't know how to cook....

" **NOYA-SAN...** " Tanaka called while feeling the moment of having Kiyoko-san around to teach them.

" **RYU....** " Noya said while clenching his fist and agreed with Tanaka's thoughts.

This is the time where Kageyama was jaw-dropped. He doesn't know how to hold a knife or to saute onions and garlic... he was assigned to peel the potatoes and he was shaking and walking around because he doesn't know to use a peeler. ~~_(Please help him XD)_~~

" **Kageyama-kun** " Yachi approached him while holding an empty bowl.

" **Oh... Yachi-san...** " He said sheepishly while showing her the peeler and potato.

" **You... don't know how to peel potatoes?** " She asked while placing the bowl on the sink.

" **Mm.** " He muttered shyly and handed it over to her.

" **Kageyama-kun... you should hold the potato like your holdinga phone one-handed...** " Yachi instructed him and showed how to hold the potato.

" **Then position the peeler's blade against the skin and glide it down...** "

" **Oh... thank you Yachi-san san.** " Kageyama said and took another potato and tried peeling them. Yachi handed over he peeler and looked at his work.

" **Great job Kageyama-kun!** " She said after Kageyama had his first peeled potato. Kageyama's face was priceless after seeing the peeled potatoes he did.

" ** _Kageyama! Please peel the carrots next!_** " Suga told him from the other table while whipping the eggs. He rattled and searched for Yachi after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	34. 34.) KenHina: What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kenma wasn't the soft boy we knew? What if Hinata was a girl? What if their worlds meet in the unexpected way? Genderbend AU!

 

Kenma lurked in the dark aisles along his pals to pick up girls. His hair was cut short, yet dyed blonde. His toungue, ears, and the end of his eyebrows were peirced. He always carry this checkered red and black polo backwards and wears a rugged black tank top with ripped jeans.

Hinata with her best friend, Yamaguchi went to Tokyo to meet some guys they've met online.

"Tada-chan... what shall I wear?" Hinata asked while they are in their hotel after shopping some clothes.

"Wear the sexy outfit I told you to buy!" Yamaguchi said in glee.

"Eh???? Tada-chan it shows so much skin!!" Hinata pulled up a halter backless top and a mini skirt.

"It's fine! We're going to a bar by the way! Try it now, Sho-chan!" She pulled the off-shoulder crop blouse and city shorts and wore them. Hinata was uneasy while removing her bra and putting on the halter backless top. She took off her jeans and wore the mini skirt.

"Tada-chan..." She mumbled teary eye while facing her. _It's so sexy..._ she thought.

"Hey don't cry! It suits you so much! You look so hawt!"

"Mm... I'm wearing something else.." She said and tried to grab another st of clothing, but she was stopped by Yamaguchi.

"That's fine! Just wear this coat and you're fine!"

"Waaah I don't like this!" She complained and tried to take off the coat.

"I'll wear this if you wear that." Yamaguchi pointed out her outfit and Hinata agreed. Yet the feeling of uneasy doesn't change. 

They stepped out off the hotel and they got all eyes on them. One of Kenma's pals saw them and told him right away.

"Guys... aim for the orange one." He hissed on the phone and went out the aisle.

"Hey girls..." Lev said and approached the two beauties.

"What's your deal?" Yamaguchi asked offensively.

"Calm down gurl, I just want your phone numbers."

"Tada-chan let's go..." Hinata said and grabbed Yamaguchi. Just a few steps, Kuroo already blocked their way.

"Hey cuties... we need your number." A sinful grin made Yamaguchi drool over Kuroo. She's about to meet this Tsukishima guy in the bar yet there's a better and hotter man in the streets.

"Eek..." Hinata gasped and coiled her arms with Yamaguchi's limbs.

"If its just number it's fine." Yamaguchi said and stared at Kuroo with obssesion.

"Hey there, beauty!" Kenma obnoxiously approached and cupped Hinata's chin. He narrowed his eyes and gave a smile.

"Don't worry kittens... it's just your number." Kenma said and grinned at them. Hinata was at ease at the same time, something was off with this guy.

"Kuroo... I'll take the orange." He whispered and Kuroo nodded. Kenma took her hand and ran away with her.

"Ahhh! Tada-chan!" She screamed in shock while trying to stop him. Kenma stopped and carried Hinata like a bride and they ran away.

"Sho-chan! Good luck!!" She heard while they're escaping the night. It was different from Miyagi, the night lights are everywhere. She took a deep breath and burned that sight on her eyes.

"Hey, what's your name chick?" Kenma asked and panted while slowing down their pace.

"Hinata Shoyo...." She mumbled and they stopped. Kenma placed down her feet first and regained her balance.

"I'm Kenma Kozume. Call me anything that you want." He stated proudly and grinned.

"Sure... Kozume-san."

"Oooh, first name for the first time we meet?" He smirked and showed his peirced toungue.

"Hmph. Isn't it the same for you?"

"Heh, you got me there." He said and they strolled around.

"Sho-chan isn't it? What a cute name." He slithered and hovered his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm... why are you wearing a coat? Nights in Tokyo isn't that cold!" He gasped and tried to peek under the thick clothing.

"No!" Hinata whimpered and crouched on the ground.

"I saw your cleavage." He scoffed and smirked. She got flustered that made him provoke her even more. She wasn't used to those comments, yet Kenma dragged her somewhere and they went through deep the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	35. 35.) TsukkiYachi: Be My Muderer (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VILLAIN AU!!!!!!! I MADE THIS SHIP COZ I SAW TOGA×SHIGARAKI SHIP AND THE FIRST THING THAT CAME IN MY MIND IS TSUKKIYACHI AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA TSUKKI AND SHIGARAKI HAVE THE SAME VOICE ACTOR AND TOGA GOT THE SAME HAIR COLOR AS YACHI OMYGEE THIS IS WAY TOO HIGH-KEY I LOVE THEM I'M DROWNING IN BNHA FANDOM HELP!!!!!
> 
> Tsukki as Shigaraki, Yachi as Toga, Tanaka as Twice, Suga as Kurogiri, Iwaizumi as Dabi, Deku as Hinata, Kageyama as Todoroki

 

"Yachi...." Tsukki muttered and scratched his neck while crouching on the bar. Suga was cleaning some wine glass and looked over the association he took care.

 

"Iwaizumi-san! Can you change this mask? It's not cute at all!" Yachi complained and showed the mask that's given to her before.

 

"Tch. Just bear with it." Iwaizumi pushed Yachi away and stared at his drink.

 

"Tanaka-san!" Yachi approached him while he was muttering at a corner. He looked up and saw Yachi wants to talk to him.

 

"Heyyo, do you remember Shoyo? The one with bright orange hair? Hey!" Yachi was blabbering how she likes Hinata and Tanaka beared with her blabbering.

 

"Yachi..." Tsukki called and pointed the small screen.

 

"Hmm? What is it this time, Tsukishima-kun?" Yachi grinned and narrowed her eyes in happiness.

 

"Suck my blood." Tsukki commanded that shocked everyone in the room.

 

"Tsukishima! What are you planning?!" Suga retorted and dropped the wine glass he was holding.

 

"Sugawara.... I need her to go out of town as me...." Tsukki explained and removed the hand on his face.

 

"Tsukishima, what if she gets caught?" Iwaizumi asked while looking through his peripheral vision.

 

"There's now way she can be caught, all she needs to do is to go out of town and look through him." Tsukki smiled and took out the picture of Kageyama. Iwaizumi flinched as he recognized the one in the picture.

 

"Do as you like." He hissed and finished the cup of coffee.

 

Yachi took out a knife and sliced Tsukki's palm and started licking it.

 

"Womn cup op blood..." She said while licking it, few licks and his palm is clean. She transformed as Tsukishima right after.

 

"Hehehe... use this hoodie so that no one could recognize you." Tsukki sneered and took off the hoodie he wore.

 

"This is not cute at all..." Yachi hissed and looked at herself.

 

"Sugawara.... warp her on the usual spot."

 

"Yes sir." Suga nodded and his warp loomed at Yachi's back.

 

"Just look through him, no approaching." Tsukki sneered that made Yachi's Tsukki smiled and she was set off to a high building.

 

"Hm... This is... Kageyama Tobio..." Yachi mumbled and took out the picture of this young man. She set her eyes off the streets to identify the route he's taking after his class is over.

 

"Man... this is petty I can't see him!" Yachi groaned and placed her hands inside the hoodie's pockets and she sensed something was inside of it. She took it out and saw a binoculars.

 

"Dang, Tsukishima is really thoughtful isn't it?" She mumbled and looked through it... after some time searching she saw him walking alone.

 

"Bingo." She grinned and jumped off the building to another one.

 

"Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama.... Tobio!" She sang repeatedly while looking over him, he was on his way to the hospital.

 

"A hospital? Hm hmm hm." She hummed and jumped over the building in front of the hospital. She used he binoculars to look at every window with the chance of spotting someone like him.

 

"It's not here..." She said and frowned. She took the way down on the aisle the separated the next building. She went out and walked like Tsukki and crossed the pedestrian lane while looking down. Then she entered another aisle on the side of the hospital and started climbing it. Crouching on a rooftop, she saw Kageyama and his mother, talking.

 

"I see you..." Another hum can be heard from her lips that is grinning widely yet it gives the impression of Tsukishima's smile.

 

'How sweet, their talking so heartily... it's really nice to have a family right?' She thought while taking out a camera and captured their moment. She went down the nearest dark aisle she found and contacted Suga to warp her back.

 

"How was it?" Tsukki asked when he welcomed his colleague.

 

"Here, here..." She said and undressed the hoodie, taking out the camera on her pocket she handed it both. Yachi was transforming back to herself when Tanaka threw her a blanket.

 

"Thank you, Tanaka-san!" Yachi said and covered herself up with the blanket.

 

"Nice work... Yachi." Tsukki slithered while staring on the picture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


	36. 36.) YamaYachi: Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi confessed.

 

"Yachi-san!" Yamaguchi chased Yachi after school. Yachi was about to go home when he called her name. She looked backed and saw a flustered Yamaguchi.

 

 

"Can we go home together?" He asked awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

 

 

 

"Sure." Yachi assured and smiled at him. They started walking in the soft orange bask of sunlight.

 

 

A gust of wind blew and the leaves started to fall and scatter around. Yamaguchi was thinking and gathering his thoughts to confess to her. Walking down the hill after passing the Foothill Store, the scenery was perfect, yet he couldn't grasp the right timing to tell his feelings.

 

 

 

"Yachi-san, I want to tell you something..." He said and flustered even more. He searched for his handkerchief but he couldn't find it on his pockets. Yachi looked unto him, with the reflection of the sunset on her eyes.

 

 

 

He covered his face in embarrassment, he could see the river's glistening of refraction mixed with her shiny eyes and the nostalgic shade of her blonde hair. But he couldn't look straight, and she noticed it.

 

 

"Yamaguchi-kun, what is it?" She asked nonchalantly with curiosity. She reached for his hands that was covering his face a while ago. It may seem awkward for both of them but she gently took those hands off from his face and held it softly.

 

 

"I--!" Yamaguchi flinched and starred at her. Maybe she knows the clues already, maybe she knows what would he say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I... li-- ai--- i..." He said nervously with the fear of getting dumped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"I...."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Li--ai---..."** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She smiled, Yachi knows what he would say. She waited for the right time to say it with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I like you."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Yamaguchi was shocked when she said it with him, with some tears clutched on his eyelids and the slight skip beat on his heart, he was confused. He asked to say it again but Yachi refused, and they went home silently wih no words spoken. It feels they're having a silent conversation but that feeling banished after they've let go of each other.

 

 

 

"See you tomorrow." Yachi said and bowed. He waved goodbye and the bus started to go. He dropped his hands in awe and told himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I got a chance."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inconveniences, lately I'm busy with my reviews and I couldn't add more HC because my homeworks are giving me headaches. From the last week's chapter, I thought about 5 HC's but I've written only one because I totally forgot about it. I'll be ending this work. TYSM 4 READING!! XOXOXO


End file.
